No Room Left in Hell
by Wolfkcing
Summary: How will the Titans cast fare against a biohazard outbreak of epidemic proportions? A Resident Evil crossover with an implied Jinx and Raven parring. Slash. Shoujoai. That sort of thing.
1. Prolouge

**No Room Left in Hell...**

A.N.: First off. This is a fem/slash story pairing up Raven and Jinx. Sorry if that's not your thing. You may want to leave now.

You don't have to know anything about Resident Evil, or even like the series to enjoy this fic (I hope). The main characters from the game will not appear in this story. I will be using mostly the story, the enemies and some minor characters from Resident Evil 2 with lots of tweaking. Call it an unconventional crossover if you want, though I've seen plenty done this way. If you haven't played and beaten Resident Evil 2, reading this may spoil your enjoyment of the game.

And finally, the matter of Jinx. At present, her character isn't too defined in the cartoon so I'm going to expand on what little of her we've seen so far. I did the same in a previous fic, Pitch and Pink. Behold! Shameless plug

I have a beta-reader you should now about. Credit goes to my pal Wabbit.

Expect a lot of lag between updates. I'm busy.

There. I think that's all the notes. Ready?

You're about to enter the world of survival horror...Good luck.

* * *

**Prologue.**

Before the alarms sounded and shots were echoing off the walls, the man had thought that it had been a quiet day like any other in Sungate County. Far north of Jump city, the winds had swept at the dry grass as he had tended to his garden before his shift. The rural community had been as blissful as always. Now it would never be the same again.

The color of the room was trading red for black as the spinning light tried to warn him of danger while announcements buzzed through the speakers in the ceiling. The lab had been infiltrated by hostile individuals. He listened intently, his back to his prized chemicals. People were screaming. He could hear something that sounded heavy and metallic moving swiftly through the halls. A crash and glass exploded, shards passing through the blinds of his window. The monitor before it came toppling down. The man grabbed his wooden rack of flasks and huddled, back to the large sinks.

"Don't see nothin' but hardware. Snot! What's the deal?" A voice whined amongst the shouts and screams of his panicked colleagues. Was it a child's?

"Mammoth, you check that room. Jinx...you get that one," the same voice ordered. "You losers…can't remember you're names, start looking on the next floor."

Shots were heard. Apparently the security guards had located them. There were sounds of struggle but they ended in under a minute. The man risked looking through the broken window and between the tattered blinds. He saw a bald child in a green outfit and goggles propelling himself down the hall with four large metallic spider-like legs.

A heartbeat later the door to his room was nearly kicked off its hinges. The offender stepped into the room. She was a sylphlike demon, hair up like horns and her dark outfit flashing black then crimson with the security alarm's persistence.

"Evening doctor," she said with a widening, ignoble grin, "My friends and I were just in the neighborhood and were looking for anything pretty we can sell on the black market or E-bay. Got anything we might be interested in?"

The level of fear in his eyes made her smirk. Was she really that scary? No, it was probably just the entrance that had him rattled, she realized.

"W-who are you people?" he uttered.

"We're the Hive. Remember the name. We'll own the world someday," Jinx said, stalking up to the man like a tiger.

"I won't let you have it!" he shouted at her, shooting to his feet and taking a rack of flasks to the sink. He began to pour them all down the drain. The doctor was struck by what he thought was a steal beam at forty miles-per-hour. It sent him half way across the room as a result. Looking back at the girl he realized she had merely kicked him.

Jinx looked at the sink. The overturned wooden rack was only full of empty glasses. She shrugged and looked down at the man.

"That wasn't very smart for a science geek," Jinx tsked. "Guess that goop was pretty important, huh? Damn, Gizmo's going to be b+(hing all night unless you have some more around here!" she concluded. She grabbed the man by his collar and easily lifted him to his feet. "You have any more? I better like your answer old man," Jinx warned him with a cruel grin. Her eyes began to flare a bright unnatural hue of pink.

"You want it so bad?" he said, the man asked looking mentally unstable at this point. She must have rattled his cage more than she thought. He chuckled and suddenly clouted Jinx on the back of the neck. Retaliating, she slammed him into the sink counter and watched him fall the ground with a thud. A blood puddle had developed where his head had made impact. The man rolled onto his back a grinned at her. Jinx was puzzled by his change in nature and it was at about this time that she felt something sharp in her flesh where he had struck her. She reached for it and her hand returned with an injection needle. And empty injection needle. She glared murderously at the doctor.

"What did you do?" she hissed at him in the most vicious tone she had ever used in her young life. The man gave a gurgled laugh. This only fueled her fury. It was against her policy to kill, no need to give judges any ideas about electric chairs after all, but he was seriously challenging her code right at this moment.

"Titans! Go!" Jinx's head darted to the direction of the familiar command, 'They got here awfully fast.' Jinx glared at the man one last time before heading off to help her team fight the would-be-heroes.

"No darling," The man moaned, looking drunkenly at the spinning red light, "It is Umbrella that will own the world."


	2. Boiler

**No Room Left in Hell...**

Chapter One.

You found me out Pierrot Le Fou. I through that prologue out knowing full well I would not be able to follow up in timely manner. I'm guilty and I'll do it again! 'Sept this time the chapter is not too short. At least I don't think so.

* * *

_Titan's Tower._

In the maintenance room, between the sounds of metal tools on metal car parts, Cyborg droned on about one of the best football games he had ever been witness too. The machine man rested his back against the floor and gave his attention to a lubrication checkpoint on the T-car's engine. Beside him, also on her back, was a dark haired girl with navy blue eyes as hard as ice. She didn't seem too interested in his story.

"So he fakes a left, then a right...he backs up as number forty-three lunges for him, he gives up and runs the ball!" Cyborg said, obviously reliving the game in his one human eye as he applied grease to a joint with his metallic pinky.

"The whole time, I'm standing in my seat, not knowing what to think! I'm holding my breath half thinking-"

"Cyborg."

"He's wont make it! He won't make it!"

"Cyborg."

"But there he goes! He's half way down the field and there's only-"

"Cyborg!" Raven called louder.

"Sorry," Cyborg amended, "Just got carried away. But tell me Raven, doesn't anything about a good old game of football interest you?"

The girl was silent; Cyborg waited patiently half expecting her to denounce everything about the sport. He didn't like to agree with Beast Boy too much but it did often seem like Raven hated "fun."

"While I can not deny the physical discipline and the results of such, I can still point out that the same results can be reached without chasing a ball up and down a field."

"So..." Cyborg started, taking this in, "You're saying if I could think up a game that involved getting ripped and deep thought you'd give it a go?" he asked, turning a big grin on Raven.

"No, but the Board of Education would fall in love with you," Raven said flatly.

Cyborg burst out laughing. Of course Raven didn't join in, but if he wasn't imagining it, he was sure she was feeling the amusement vibe.

The teens continued to work on the car in peace. Not much was said at this point. Honestly, Cyborg didn't need help maintaining his "Baby." In fact he was touchy, and compulsive of how the others interacted with his homemade vehicle. Starfire couldn't touch any of the buttons, Robin couldn't drive, and Beast Boy? Well, he wasn't to be anywhere near it unless absolutely necessary. Raven, well. He liked that his estranged teammate shared in this one interest with him. She didn't love the car the way Cyborg did. In fact, it didn't have to be a car. It was the structured balance of maintenance that brought her here. Cars were like math. There was always a way to fix them. Cyborg also entertained the notion that maybe, just maybe, his sparkling, magnetic personality might also be a perk that kept the mage here during tune ups.

* * *

"Dude, check it out!" Beast Boy said grabbing Robin by the shoulder and brining a can into his line of vision. "Umbrella's entered the Tofu making market! Look at these new Tofu Franks!"

"Gee Beast Boy that's...great?" Robin said, giving both the can and the short green child a quizzical look.

"You bet it is! It's about time this big companies paid more attention to us alternate lifestyle consumers," Beast Boy said, taking off to make use of his new food.

The Titan's leader, the only human and the only one without super powers, shurgged at the sight. His friends sure were zany, but at least they were never boring. He walked, directionless and found himself stopping at the large window that showed him the city. There was something odd about it today he thought. He couldn't see much from here but a small nagging was eating at him. The sounds of the city didn't reach his ears but he still felt it seemed quieter than it should be. His eyes followed a news helicopter as it made its rounds. Nothing suspicious there.

"Robin!" Starfire's call rung his attention. He turned to the center of the room and found an orange skinned red head sitting at a small table with a chessboard. The pieces all seemed to be in the right place.

"I am ready," she announced, proud of her accomplishments.

"All right," Robin smirked, leaving his post and forgetting his premonitions to join Starfire.

* * *

Curled up in the top bunk of a prison cell, a pale skinned, pink haired youth could think of little else but her predicament. Once again, four walls kept her from the outside world. The unwritten law that her team would always lose to the Titans seemed to still be in effect. This was the third time in only two months. It was becoming routine. A very tiring routine.

"Bet if I went straight and they saw me walking down the street one day they'd attack me just for 'old times sake' or maybe out of habit.' Jinx snorted. "Heh. Straight. What a stupid concept. I'm not even straight-straight never MIND the other kind of straight."

A sudden burning sensation assaulted her blood stream then. In a panic fit, she rubbed her upper arms, forearms and sides as if she could cool herself from the outside. It was to no avail. Her insides became hotter. She whimpered, pleading for it to stop. Her heart began to skip beats. The feeling scared the hell out of her. Was it going to just stop any second now? She didn't want to die!

As suddenly as the sensations attacked her they left. The burning stopped. Her heart rate returned to normal. She relaxed somewhat, but her fear did not leave her. She wanted to say she didn't know what it was but reality told her different. She knew what the probable cause was: that doctor from her team's last heist attempt. He had injected her with something. What, she had no idea. And that was what frightening her the most.

Jinx laid on her side for an unknown amount of time. She was deep in thought, weighing her options and trying to guess just what that psycho might have infected her with. She considered telling the guards she was sick but part of her didn't want to know what her diagnosis would be.

"If I'm going to die...or turn into a frog...maybe I should know it's coming," Jinx muttered. Grudgingly, she pulled herself from her bed and walked towards the unforgiving steel bars that kept her.

As she opened her mouth to speak the world around her descended into chaos. An explosion preceded smoke and debris that flushed into the room like water. She could not see the dark fog that was robbing her of precious oxygen. Gasping and coughing she reached for the bars only to find none. Survival instincts did not allow her to dwell on the enigma. She moved, with one hand covering her nose and mouth, her free hand found a wall. She followed it until she found her self on the catwalk that overlooked the mess hall. Here the curtain of smoke was thinner. What else she saw was alarming. Slade's robots were there, doing what they were born to do. Fighting. But not with the prison guards. They were attacking, and killing, the prisoners!

Jinx watched speechlessly as the disoriented criminals were cut down one by one. Some of these guys had been seriously dangerous men but the machines had taken them by surprise and many of them didn't even have their weapons. Through a large hole in the north wall of the mess hall Jinx spotted their ringleader making his grand entrance. Slade.

"What the F(k are you doing?" Jinx screamed at him, leaning over the safety rail, but could not be heard over the fray. He did, however, notice her. The military garbed super-criminal turned his one cold blooded eye on her. This seemed to be all the signal his machines needed to turn their attention on her. Several began to ascend ladders intent on attacking Jinx.

Just couldn't understand it. It seemed like a dream. The smell of blood was tainting the air already. Why the hell was Slade doing this? Even if he had, inconceivably, changed sides heroes did not murder anyone!

"Back! I said back!" Jinx turned to find a guard standing right beside her with a handgun trained on the robot that was approaching her. He fired and the bullet recoiled off the machine towards the ceiling. The bot swung an arm and caught the guard good in the face. The human fell towards Jinx who instinctively moved only to see the man fall over the railing. Without thinking her hand shot out and caught his arm.

'What...am I doing?' Jinx asked herself, looking down at the frightened authoritative figure whose life was literally in her hands. While she was dangling her upper body over the railing for the sake of someone else, the machine had not lost interest in her. Neither had the six behind him.

"Titans! Go!"

"'Bout time," Jinx muttered, yanking hard and bringing the guard up in the process. She let him fall carelessly to the ground on which she stood.

"What are you after!" Robin hissed at Slade. While the other Titan's attacked Slade's forces, Robin had busied himself with the mastermind of the operation.

"Now Robin," Slade said in a taunting tone as he parried all of Robin's punches and kicks, "It wouldn't be like me to just give away my plan's now would it?"

"If you're telling me to beat it out of you then I'm more than will-Ugh!" Robin growled as Slade landed a strike of his own.

"I fear that not even the world's second greatest detective will be able to figure this one out, so I'll give you a hint. That wasn't a mere technology research facility those children hit the other day," Slade said.

"The Hive? They told us you paid them to attack it," Robin said, readying himself for his next attack.

"Yes. And aside from failing to retrieve the goods, they were foolish enough to think they could scrape off the top and that I wouldn't notice. Isn't that right Gizmo?" Slade said, looking past Robin. Robin turned and found that the genius child was in the grasp of one of Slades assault droids.

"Where is it?" Slade asked coldly.

"Crud," Gizmo spat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," Slade said.

"Let him go," Robin ordered Slade.

"I will. Once he hands over-"

"Hey you sticking-pirate-wannabe Jonnyy one eye! They took everything from me when they arrested us!" Gizmo cried, kicking his little legs.

"And a smart guy like you simply let them take everything?" Slade tsked. To this Gizmo went silent.

"Duuuuuuuude," Beast Boy said, "I can't believe you..." The green teenager was looking appalled as he took in the sights of the prisoners and a number of the guards.

"Ah yes. That's my new policy. The less anyone knows about this rare item the better," Slade said simply.

"You are out of your mind," Raven spat him. She was joined by Starfire and Cyborg who had finished off Slades machines. Slade looked around calculatingly.

"Very well," Slade said and with that Gizmo was released by the single remaining Slade-bot. "There's no rush. There's always later. Don't forget my new M.O." Slade said, looking at a dead man in the latest prison fashion. It was soaked red with its own blood. "They will all look so much worse then that by sunrise." Slade vowed.

"And you think we're just going to let you walk out of here?" Robin challenged, snatching his extending bo-staff from his belt and entering a fighting stance.

"Certainly not. Come and get me!" Slade said, entering a stance of his own then darting backwards, then taking off into the night. The Titan's pursuit was blocked momentarily by the last Slade-bot. Once it was dispatched and Titan's were outside they found no sign of Slade.

"Ok. Who else is getting tired of that trick?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

Robin marched back into the prison with out a word and grabbed the Gizmo by the scruff of the neck.

"What's Slade talking about? What did you take from the Umbrella facility?" Robin demanded.

"Dammit! Didn't I already tell you zit lickers that I don't know what he's talking about? Everything I took was confiscated," Gizmo whined. Robin continued to glare at the child.

"Is he not telling the truth?" Starfire asked Robin after a few tense moments.

"No..." Robin said narrowing his eyes on Gizmo's ear. There was a curious black speck. It looked very much like an earring. Robin grabbed it.

"Hey! That's mine! Ow!" Gizmo whined.

"It's a computer chip," Robin deduced quickly. "Was this what you took?"

"You figure it out muck sniffer!" Gizmo pouted.

Robin's quick mind went over all the information he had at this point and then carved a plan out of it.

"Starfire, you come with me. We're going after Slade. I have a few ideas where he might be. Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy," he said, instantly getting the full attention of each of them, "Take the remaining prisoners somewhere safe and protect them. As long as Slade doesn't know that we know what he's after he may still target them."

"The remaining Hive members? All three of them?" Beast Boy said, once again indicating the carnage Slade had left.

"Yes. The three of them," Robin said, his voice revealing a hint of remorse for those already slain, but he soon pushed off for the exit and Starfire trailed after him.

* * *

"Why does the caged bird beat her wings? It's because she wants to be free!" Jinx sang to her keepers. They did not seem swayed. In the empty football stadium set for demolition next month the only Hive members to survive the attack at the prison hours ago spent there time in a cage developed by Cyborg. It resembled Cyborgs' frame with its blue see-through covering that revealed some of its inner workings.

"Dude-ett, we're not in the mood, "Beast Boy said to her. "We should be helping Robin. Not babysitting."

"Well maybe if you'd have caught Slade the first time you wouldn't have to be here would you, snot brain!" Gizmo snapped at him.

"You take that back!" Beast Boy shouted at the midget menace. The two began to trade insults, eventually getting Mammoth and Cyborg involved.

Raven was getting irritated. Jinx watched with mirth evident in her eyes until another wave of burning attacked her blood stream. This was the fist time it had happened in front of the others. She struggled to look natural. She grinned and lurched forward only slightly. Luckily, her friends were engaged in a name calling game with the male Titans. Beads of sweat were breaking out all over Jinx's body as she used a bar of the cage to steady herself.

"Enough," Raven grumbled at the males, her annoyance was clearly with the lot of them, including her own teammates. Her eyes turned suspicious when they landed on Jinx. Before she could inquire Gizmo crossed his arms and spoke.

"My thoughts exactly vampire-face," Gizmo said, standing and flashing a cocky grin on the Titans. There was malice and ominous in it. In that instant every light in the stadium went out. In a flash they came back on but the Titan's were treated a shocking sight. The Hive kids were out of the cage and making a run for freedom.

"How the hell?" Cyborg cried.

"Doesn't matter. Stop them!" Raven ordered, "I'll take care of the exits." As Cyborg and Beast Boy ran after the felons, Raven closed her eyes and chanted. Using the highest concentration of her power she ceiled every exit she could imagine with whatever material was near them. Seats and loose boards doused with her influence covered the main entrances. In the parking lot cars were piled on top of one an other in front of another exit.

Once satisfied Rave began her own pursuit. She found herself walking past the lockers rooms several floors down. She was on guard. The squeaking hinges of a brown door took her attention. It was labeled boiler room. She entered cautiously. Shadows were thrown about by the rooms single light that hung from a cord in the middle of the room. Pipes of various sizes and uses hid the walls. Steam shot out of nearly every one of them with an assortment of hisses and cries.

"Welcome to my parlor said the spider to the fly," Raven heard a familiar female voice but she couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"You might as well surrender Jinx. You can't escape and you can't take me," Raven called out to her nemesis.

"And what makes you say that?" Jinx called back, forcing confidence into her voice she didn't really feel.

"I've barricaded all the doors." Raven said, peering around.

"Aw, well if you did, don't you think we should have a show down anyhow?" Jinx called back.

"If you insist," Raven said, summoning her power. Silence was the only response she received if you could even consider that a response. It lasted a long time.

"Hello?" Raven called after another moment.

"Be right with you! Sheesh. Haven't you got anything better to do then wipe the floor with little ol' me?" Jinx said dropping from the ceiling it seemed. The light swayed even wilder than before causing Raven to realize she must have been standing on it the whole time.

"Possibly. But that's no concern of yours." Jinx hadn't taken a fighting stance. She just stood there. Distraction overcame her large pink eyes.

"I've been wondering about you," Jinx confessed, taking in the full sight of her opponent. "What the heck are you? Are you a witch? A mage? The hive computer put you down as a telepath but what's with the chanting? I'm an Acolyte-"

"You think I'm really going to tell you anything that would give you an upper hand?" Raven said. Her arms were still out stretched, her magic at the ready.

Jinx squinted one eye as if Raven had said that last thing in Spanish, then realization dawned on her.

"Oooooooooh. You still wanna fight, huh?"

"You villains are losing you're touch," Raven commented dryly. Her arms were getting tired from being held out for so long. Maybe it was part of Jinx's master plan.

"Ok..." Jinx said, dropping her head in defeat, "I give up."

Raven's reply was something like this. "..."

"I'm serious!" Jinx said. She wasn't interested in getting her rear end handed to her again in such a short amount of time. And maybe she was a little distracted by Raven's response to her randomness. It was interesting. The chipper mood was stolen from Jinx then. Another attack from whatever was swimming in her bloodstream overcame her senses. She doubled over and rubbed at her skin frantically. She whimpered, pleading for it to stop. Her heart began to skip beats. The feeling scared the hell out of her. Was it going to just stop any second now? She didn't want to die! It was twice as bad as last time. Her eyes became hyper sensitive and were pained by the swinging light.

"Ah! Ah! Make it stop!" she cried. Raven's eyes narrowed on her prey. Her first thought was to anticipate that this might be a trick. She then recalled seeing her in a similar state in the cage moments ago.

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asked, cautiously coming to stand over her. Still little emotion entered her voice. She was Raven after all.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Jinx said, pushing away. Raven's communicator beeped then.

"Titans!" Robin called.

"What is it Robin?" Raven asked calmly. She watched Jinx in the corner of her eye. The girl seemed to be calming down now. She rested her head against a large cylinder protruding from the wall.

"What _isn't_ "it" would be better question," Robin said grimly.

* * *

Starfire sat on the cold street eyes filled with the sincerest sadness she had ever felt. The quiet chaos around her was complemented by dead bodies. Every where. Hanging out of crashed cars, from outdoor dinners, across tables, in the street and on rooftops. The scene was blasphemes and soundless. Everyone she saw, in all directions, was dead.

"It's..." Robin choked as he spoke into his communicator not knowing where or how to describe it. He leaned against a police car. "The entire city...For the past hour everyone we've come across is dead. There's no end to it. No explanation. The bodies are simply...lifeless..."

* * *

I know it jumped around alot, but I wanted to take care of all of that in one chapter. It will take much more of Resident Evil 2's plot in the following chapters once the Titan's end up in the police station. 


	3. Metal String

**No Room Left in Hell. **

**Chapter 2: Metal String.**

Nothing clever to say right now. Enjoy if you're able.

* * *

As far as the eye could see in either direction they were dead. The city didn't stir. There was no sound. Robin could hear his own heart pounding against his chest.

"But how?" Starfire's soft voice reached his ears.

"I don't...know," Robin said, fighting back tears. It was a sickening sight. He found something Slade had said playing over and over again in his head. _"They will all look so much worse than this by sunrise." _The madman had said that in regards to the dead and blood covered bodies in the prison he attacked.

The city Robin had sworn to protect had been put to sleep and it really didn't look like it had put up a fight. "It's as if they all died together, all at once. Except..." Robin said, squatting down to inspect the corpse of a blond woman. He had been picking up on pattern since he happened upon the first corpse. While the cause of death for many of the victims was at times obvious, most were killed in the car crash and the resulting pile up was a chain of wreckage stretching all the way downtown, others looked like they had been mauled, but not by an animal. Robin surmised by the finger-sized scars, always in pairs of five, and the large chunks of torn flesh looked very much the result of a human. But then he was forced to figure out why so many people looked as if other "people" had dinned on them. And how could this possibly lead to this carnage around him?

Robin searched the body further and found another enigma. None of the wounds inflected upon this woman were life threatening. They had bleed badly but none of them was the cause of death. Robin made to continue his autopsy right there on the street. He began to remove the woman's top when a thumping against his fingers caused him to lurch his hand back. It had sounded very organic. It had come from the woman. Cautiously, he placed a hand to her chest and was shocked again. The heart was beating. Very out of rhythm but it was beating! The feeling of flowing blood pressed against his gloved figures, but it was labored and also out of rhythm. In a flash the woman's eyes snapped open and with unnatural swiftness her arms shot at him. Robin pulled back.

"Mam?" Robin questioned, eyes widening at the sick, starved look in her eyes. She hissed and moaned and began to crawl on her belly for him. The skin surrounding yellow puss colored eyes was as white as paper.

Robin, reflexively, snatched his extending bow-staff and positioned himself in a martial arts stance, "Mam, I'm going to ask you to restrain yourself." His words hit dead ears. She was still crawling towards him as he backed up and into Starfire. Sighing, Robin took a freezer-rang and used it on her. She was frozen solid.

"I do not understand. Was she not dead?" Starfire asked Robin. Robin turned to say something but a sound stole their attention. The car door to a wrecked police vehicle opened and out toppled the policeman. A policeman they had believed was surely dead moments ago. The large gash in his forehead didn't seem to stop him from rising to his feet and facing them. He had the exact same crazed look as the woman. His hands rose and he lumbered toward them. One foot was dragged along as he came.

On instinct, a Starbolt was shot straight at his face. His head exploded instantly. Starfire screamed and turned away. Robin caught her.

"I killed him! I didn't mean- I thought I used a non-lethal dose-" Starfire sobbed into Robin's shoulder. Robin held her and looked at the headless cop that was still walking. It fell over after a couple more steps.

"Star..." Robin said as a chorus of inhuman moans reached his ears. He could feel eyes all around him. "You didn't kill him. He was already dead."

* * *

With an explosion of glass, the body plummeted to the ground far from the man who threw him. The fallen figure only moaned when his head cracked against the blacktop.

"That guy's a maniac! Why'd he bite me?" the truck driver grumbled, looking over a huge gash in his forearm. It was bleeding profusely. "Better make a stop at the hospital. Who knows where that freaks been!" The semi truck with _Earl's_ written on the cargo, minus half it's windshield, pulled away from the gas station.

* * *

"Damn!" Cyborg growled, scrambling to his feet and disturbing innocent trashcans and alley rats as he did. He looked up in the sky and fired for the fleeing Gizmo and Mammath that were becoming smaller and smaller thanks to Gizmo's jetpack powered glider wings.

"Grrrr..." Cyborg seethed, watching all his shots miss. "Fine! Let Slade kill ya!" he shouted at them.

"That was such a cheap shot," Beast Boy said, climbing out of the dumpster. When Robin had called them during their fight, Mammoth blindsided him and took Cyborg by surprise. "So now what? They're probably half way to Hawaii now."

"Guess we'll just have to call Robin and find out what the heck he was talking about," Cyborg said, leaving the alley for the street. Beast Boy followed.

"And tell him we totally messed up letting them get away? Hey? Where's Raven?" Beast Boy said coming to stand beside Cyborg on the sidewalk. There wasn't a soul around.

"Hmm..." Cyborg said looking into the distance. He could see the football stadium the criminals had been detained in half-an-hour ago peaking up above the building. "Maybe she's duking it out with Jinx," Cyborg suggested, pressing a button on his right forearm to summon the T-Car. Once in the car and heading down the street the teens were treated to more of a dead silent city. This pattern was interrupted only by a semi truck that seemed to have come from out of nowhere. _Earl's_ was written on the cargo.

"Finally! A sign of life! I was getting this weird vibe, I'm telling you B," Cyborg said.

"He's following awfully close," Beast Boy noted. Noticing this, Cyborg sped up and the truck did the same. Mumbling, Cyborg changed lanes. The truck did the same.

"Hey! Get off my ass!" Cyborg shouted out the window.

"Cy!" Beast Boy screamed. When Cyborg looked back at the road he found it full of people. He swerved to avoid them and shot right into a building. The truck was still coming.

* * *

Raven pondered the information Robin had given her and found it unsettling amoung other things. She hadn't been given many specifics but whatever was going on had Robin positively spooked. She had never seen him like that in all the time she had worked with him. He told her of a city of dead. No explanation and no leads. She, Beast Boy and Cyborg were ordered to continue monitoring the criminals. She looked down at the one criminal in her custody.

Jinx rested with her back to a large pipe. Her eyes were closed. Only moments ago she seemed to be suffering from a seizure, the cause of which was yet another mystery.

"Are you ill?" Raven asked her.

"Wha?" Jinx's eyes popped upon, "No! I'm fine. Really."

"So...it's normal for your to scream and fidget like a loon?" Raven asked her.

Jinx took her time considering her answer, obviously preparing to tell Raven a tale that would keep her secret safe. Raven wasn't interested.

"Fine. Keep it to yourself, but you're coming with me," Raven said to her. A steal pipe sprung from it's mounting, and found it's way around Jinx's wrists with help from Raven. Jinx was shocked as her hands were bound together but did not fight. She dropped her head in defeat.

Raven was finding Jinx's behavior more and more enigmatic. What could be the explanation? She wanted to tell herself it didn't matter. It looked like some kind of personal problem. Matters Raven would likely deem pointless. But what if this had something to do with what was going in? Wouldn't Robin follow every lead? Well, Robin was better suited for interrogation Raven reasoned and led her captive to the exit of the stadium in silence.

Ok. Ten minutes later, and after a call to Cyborg for a ride, Raven was finding her curiosity nipping at her. Jinx, looking rather sullen, sat on a bench. Raven stood next to a tree. It had occurred to Raven that if Jinx wanted to, she could put up a pretty good fight right now and make a break for freedom. A damn good fight handcuffs and all. It would do no good to over look an enemy's skill. So why hadn't she? The first solution that came to mind was that it was a trick. But it didn't seem like a very good one and if it wasn't a trap what else could it be?

'Why am I wasting my time thinking about this? Stupid criminal,' Raven told herself. But still she counted the possible explanations. 'The seizures?'

Jinx finally left her deep thoughts of fear and speculation and looked at her captor. The lethally beautiful and mysterious Raven. Jinx wrote these attributes off with a small degree of bitterness. What super heroines these days weren't blessed with perfect bodies? And Villanesses were just as bad. Even her hero Harely Quinn was built like a vixen. She wouldn't let Raven's good looks influence her opinion of her _that_ much.

Raven had been silent for the past fifteen minutes. Jinx found herself wondering what she could be possibly thinking. Probably something like: _"That pink haired brat is frigging weird... I'm so sexy! I'm better than every body. Specially pink haired weirdos."_ How could she keep all these thoughts to herself Jinx wondered. Only one way to find out.

"Oh high and mighty priestess of darkness, please tell me my fate now that I have so generously surrendered myself to you," Jinx said, flashing a grin. Raven readied herself for confrontation. This might be it. This might be were Jinx tries to escape.

"You'll probably rot in a cell somewhere."

"For how long?"

"Until you change."

"You think I'll ever change?"

"No."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Aren't you supposed to be one of the good guys?"

"And what? You think we're all the same? A bunch of girl scouts? You want me to preach to you about the way you should live?"

"You might as well! You people put this world together before us and expect us to conform to it though you have no real method to your madness!" Jinx blasted, never meaning to speak of her convictions but now that she had started she couldn't stop herself, "Go to school. Get a job. Learn a lot a crap you'll never use. Work until you're sixty-five. Retire and be free when you're too old to enjoy it. Optionally, have kids that drive you insane along the way. See? It's madness!"

Raven shook her head not knowing where to begin or if she should even bother.

"So you want mankind to just back track, throughout it's thousand year old political system, and various other platforms and get stupider from now on?"

"Nooooo," Jinx said, shaking her head for effect, "I believe in hard work. It should just be fair equal work. We'll all slave under the sun for each other in a world without money, gaining kinky orange tans until the Martians discover our quite little planet in the year 4000. They'll say our skin reminds them of candy and not vaporize us. Instead they will want to make mad love to us..."

Raven stared the strange girl in the eyes half believing this was her real opinion until Jinx's eyes gave away her mirth.

"Oh you are so full of sh-"

"Hahahahahaha!" Jinx almost cried with laughter.

"It's not like that's the only way to live," Raven said distantly, looking back at the streets, "There are plenty of alternatives that stray from the life you find so preordained."

"Yeah? For example?"

"Well, Beast Boy sure as hell didn't achieve mastery over his school subjects and by some manner of fate he's a Titan," Raven said, seeming more like she was thinking out loud.

"Are you saying…" Jinx began, "You have job application tucked up you're cape?"

"What?" Raven betrayed all her practiced calm in an instant. Jinx grinned even wider. The mere concept rattled her with amusement. And Raven's reaction just made it sweeter. She had to press the idea in hopes of pressing the other girl's buttons.

"Where's our ride?" Raven said, turning to the empty streets.

"Hey! You're changing the subject!"

"I know," Raven said with her back to Jinx. Raven activated her communicator in hopes of getting in touch with her teammates.

"Raven?" she heard Beast Boy cry. "We're a bit tied up here!"

"What's going on?" Raven asked them.

"Come on B!" she heard Cyborg cry. We gotta get outa here!" the familiar sound of a sonic cannon ripped through the air, "Head for the police station!"

"Sorry Raven! Can't talk now! You're rides been canceled though-Ugh!" With an electric hiss the communication died.

"Woah. Sounds like a bummer," Jinx said.

"Shut up."

"Guess you'll have to carry me!"

"Sure...when I go crazy and lose my mind," Raven quipped.

"I'm working on that," Jinx said.

"Let's go." Raven said, reaching her hands out for Jinx. Black torrents of energy shot forth and gathered her up, pulling her towards Raven. The shape then gathered around Raven and became a large bird. Raven flew to the nearest police station. The J.C.P.D.

* * *

The trip to the police station was anything but pleasant for Raven. The sights she saw as she flew through the night were of a horrific nature. Amongst the wreckage was what she could only describe as the living dead. They were everywhere.

The black bird of energy slammed into the large double doors of the J.C.P.D and disappeared. On the other side it fizzled into the ground leaving behind two young women.

"What a head trip," Jinx said shuddering, images from the city outside still fresh in her mind, "What were those things?"

Raven looked directly at her wanting to say something, but nothing came. Instead she tried her communicator again.

"Robin? Cyborg? Can either of you hear me?" There was a hiss and a buzz then words.

"Raven?" It was Robin. "Where are you?"

"The police station on Fifth and Parsons. I have Jinx but I lost contact with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Have you heard from them?"

"No."

"Cyborg mentioned the police station before I lost him. I'm going to look around."

"Ok. Starfire and I are heading your way. The streets are swarming with these-"

"Zombies?" Jinx entered.

"Whatever they are, we can't handle them on our own. We need to regroup. Robin out."

And then silence reigned over the large room that should have been the subject to policemen and women traffic. Instead it was unsettlingly quite.

"Wait a minute..." Jinx began. "You're looking for you're friends in a police station? I'm a criminal! How did I let you talk me into this!" Jinx said, pondering the irony.

"I didn't...you gave up remember?"

"...Oh yeah."

"We're moving now," Raven said, walking across the empty lobby to the nearest door. Her influence trapped the metal that bound Jinx's hands and pulled her along. She intended to find a jail cell for the fiend and look her friends along the way. Her hand seized the knob and to her puzzlement she found it locked. There was a shape under the knob that looked like a spade from a deck of cards. Thinking little of it, Raven crumbled the entire contraption with her power and opened the door.

"Wh-who's there!"

Someone shouted from the back of the room. Raven sought him out. It was a wounded policeman. She swiftly moved to his side. Jinx was dragged along by the telepathic power.

"This looks bad..." Raven said examining his wounds. She placed her hands near them and began to mend the flesh. As she figured, it was too late. He was far too gone. He was panting heavily and didn't seem to have the strength to even turn in her direction, never mind open his eyes. "What's going on here? Who did this to you?"

"It was...men. Mad men. And women. They..they've all gone nuts! They went cannibal full swing," the officer said with difficulty. "The little girl. You have to help her!" he gasped.

"You're not making much sense," Raven told him.

"Who's there? Is...is that an angel? Have I made it? Made..." the man said tilting his head towards the ceiling. His head then slumped as his life abandoned him. Raven took this in, swallowed and pulled back slowly, fighting to keep the sorrow out of her thoughts. Wordlessly she left the room. Jinx's eyes rested on the corpse for just moment before she was yanked from the room by forces she couldn't begin to understand.

"What the hell is going on Raven? I feel like we walked into a horror movie!" Jinx began to nag.

"If I knew, you think I would have been talking to a near corpse?" They were now walking down a long narrow hall. Still no signs of life. The floor was littered with glass from the windows that had all been sealed by some kind of mettalic shutters, apparently an attempt by someone inside to keep something out and probably very recently.

Raven swept the area with her eyes as she listened to the crunching sounds of glass under her moving feet. She came to a sudden stop when she was able to make out a figure at the other end of the hall. The man's face was covered in shadow and he stood motionlessly. In all likelihood he seemed to be waiting.

Raven and Jinx stared at him for moment, and then Raven boldly strode up to him taking Jinx with her.

"Sir?" Raven called as she approached, "Is everything ok?" she asked as she was able to make out wounds that made her wince and yet he stood there seemingly oblivious to the severe lacerations on his arms and abdomen.

"Sir?" Raven called once in earshot. In a flash, the calm air was destroyed as his hands reached for her with the worst of intentions. Sensing this in time Raven used her magic to created a shield. The madman didn't stop. He clawed at it with bloody stubs where his fingers should have been. He attacked it like a starved animal. Raven recoiled in disgust and shoved the shield in at him. He bounded back, hit the door and fell to the floor. As she watched him scramble to his feet the door behind him opened and in stumbled more men who looked as bad as he did. One of them was clutching his own internal organs as they threatened to spill from his torso.

"What's...wrong with you people?" Raven asked eyes darting from one man to the other. Each had the same disturbed look in his eyes.

"That's so..." Jinx said, unable to finish or tear her eyes away from this man coming undone before her very eyes. Despite the nature of their injuries, they kept coming.

"Wait! I don't want to hurt you!" Raven said, looking directly in the eyes of the closet man. As she stared into them she found no understanding and as she searched he grew closer and closer.

"You may not want to, but I'm going to have to!" Jinx said, slipping past the other girl and planting a heel in the face of the man. His head exploded sending fleashy chunks of mater in all dirrections. Raven flinched as disbelief overcame her. Jinx was startled as well but didn't have time to dwell on it. Another man took the place of the one she had slain.

Jinx swung her other leg like a staff and caught him with the instep of her leather boot. His head was easily removed. Another reached for her. Instinctively she pulled one of those same arms towards the ground as she sent both her fists into his chin. She leap-frogged over him shoving him to the ground and went after another and another until she was through the door way and battling up a stairway where they just kept coming. Some were in civilian clothes while most wore police uniforms. Raven came to her senses a moment later and followed Jinx, stepping over still twitching bodies. It was apparent by now that these men must have once been ordinary people but they were obviously no longer. One that had lost its arms and a leg slithered across the floor for Jinx who was scuffling with more of these "Zombies."

Raven trapped the head of the offending undead and slammed it into the rail hard enough to crush it. She closed her eyes, trying not to hear the resounding _splat. _

Raven walked between at least two dozen bodies that Jinx had lain out all on her own. The last of them, nothing more than a torso propelling itself along the floor with its arms, grabbed the pink haired sorceress's leg. It began to gnaw at her boot. Jinx, still bond by makeshift handcuffs, dropped her knee on his head, crushing it.

Raven rested against the rail holding her stomach unwilling taking in the sights and the stench.

"They're all...Zombies," Raven gasped. Finding no better word for them other than the long running American pop-culture depiction. Raven knew the original meaning for Zombie's differed from what was in movies as was the fate of most tales and legends.

"Duh!" Jinx said. Throwing her arms in the air, "And I just saved your skin!"

"You...didn't," Raven said, but strength left her words as she realized Jinx was right and she couldn't distort this truth as she usually would under such circumstances.

"I didn't huh?" Jinx said, looking miffed, "I just did that to get away right?"

"Ok. I spoke to fast. But-"

"But what?" Jinx said cocking her head to the side, "I can't do anything for someone else? My heart is as black as space? There's no hope that I could be or once was a-"

"This is not even the most prevalent line of discussion right now," Raven said, taking control of the situation.

"And what is?"

So many questions came to mind as Raven tried to figure out her next plan of action. These things were obviously the same as those outside.

"We have to find my friends. This is place is swarming with them. I may need you're..."

"Well, since you asked so nicely!" Jinx exclaimed. Removing the metal bars from her wrists with ease. Raven masked her shock.

"I'm right behind you boss," Jinx said. Raven ignored her and moved on to the next room.

"Hold on," Jinx called. Raven paused, but didn't bother to turn. Jinx took the gun, holster and a clip from the downed policemen. She started to put the holster on. Getting impatient, Raven turned to her and looked slightly surprised.

"Gonna need every edge we can get if the entire city is like this." Jinx said handing Raven a gun and belt. Raven shook her head. "Suit yourself," Jinx said, putting the other holster on and pocketing both guns on her person.

* * *

_FEDERAL POLICE DEPT.-INTERNAL INVESTIGATION REPORT_

_Mr. Chris Redfield_

_Jump City Police Dept._

_S.T.A.R.S. division._

_As per your request, we have conducted our internal investigation and discovered the following information: _

_Regarding the G-virus currently under development by Umbrella Inc. So far it is unconfirmed that the G-Virus even exists. We're continuing with our investigation. _

_Regarding Mr. Brian Irons, Chief of the Jump City Police Dept._

_Mr. Irons has allegedly received a large sum of funds in bribes from Umbrella Inc. over the last five years. He was apparently involved in the cover up of the mansion lab case along with several other incidents in which Umbrella appears to have direct involvement._

_Jack Hamilton_

_Section Chief_

_Internal Investigations_

_United States Federal_

_Police Department._

Robin put the file down while running the numbers in his head. This was obviously related to what was going on but there were so many ends and he had yet to tie any together. Slade paid the Hive to steal something from a lab. They failed, but Gizmo kept a chip that Slade may or may not be after. Umbrella is under investigation for some kind of virus and something about a mansion. And the chief of the police department was, or still is, on the take from Umbrella. Meanwhile the streets are full of Zombies. If this Brian Irons was still around he'd be a good start in terms of finding answers. Robin continued to search the S.T.A.R.S office while Starfire did her best to comfort a number of survivors that they had rescued from the streets. There were only six of them, two men, three women and one child.

"Do not fear. You are safe here. Robin and I will protect all of you," Starfire said to them while Robin rummaged through desks for more leads. There was a click then that caused every head to snap in the direction of the room's single door. It opened slowly. Robin darted to stand beside Starfire and in front of the civilians. The door continued to move until it was completely open.

"Any brain lickers in here?" Jinx said dashing into the room aiming guns at the first figures she saw. She regretted it. Robin closed in an instant, slammed her to the ground then pinned her arms.

"Hold it!" Raven shouted at him. Everyone in the room became confused. The child clinging to one of the women let out a cry.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Raven?" Robin said with hint of relief in his voice.

"Yes, Raven," Raven said flatly, "and now that we've reestablished my name, can you get off our new ally?"

Robin looked at Jinx then stood up.

"Admit it. You were comfy down here with me weren't you boy wonder?" Jinx teased him.

"I am...very confused..." Starfire said looking Jinx over.

"We're going to need all the help we can get." Robin said, figuring out the reason for Jinx's presence instantly.

* * *

There you go. Hope it was a long enough...I have to go now. 


	4. That's Mr X to you

Ok. Gather 'round. Lots of information to through at you faithful reader type people.

I have misplaced my beta-reader. Can't find her and the problems is, I REALLY need her. Read the following chapters at your own risk. Grammar in some places may be worse then any of the creatures the Titans will go up against in this story. Sorry!

...maybe some of you realized this already, but it's pretty damn hard to fall in love while running for your life during an Umbrella financed armageddon. Learn well from my mistake least zombies ever take over your town. nods

Seriously though. I have failed! I underestimated the needs of this parring.

I've thought it over and I think the best thing for me to do is complete the parring of Jinx and Raven in spin off of this story. So things develop here, but they wont come to closure. I'll be changing the summary of this story accordingly.

Additionally...Thanks for all the criticism!

One more thing. The next two (and last two) chapters are done. I just need to go over them.

**Chapter three. That's "Mr. X" to you.**

All eyes were on her. The room was a mess reflecting the panic that was likely running high from it's last occupants. The current ones were no better. In one corner huddled a small group of people all in tattered clothing. In the center, their super powered protectors discussed their next course of action.

"I need to know all you know about Slade and this chip," Robin said to Jinx. He displayed a small piece of green and black plastic between his index finger and thumb.

Jinx looked at the chip fighting back her instinctive reaction to keep it's secrets from the "enemy." She swallowed remembering that that was no longer the case. She claimed that she had allied with the Titans.

"Um..." Jinx started looking at the ceiling. "Well, Slade paid us to attack that Umbrella research facility and just told us to take anything and every thing that looked valuable. Gizmo found that. He said something about it being a super processor. I don't know what words he used exactly."

Robin began to ponder this information.

"That doesn't sound like Slade." Robin said. "Just attacking places only hoping it might be worth the risk."

"Well It was an Umbrella factory," Raven added, "Pretty good odds of finding something to make up for any losses he might incur."

"And he did attack the damn prison pretty frig'n randomly. Maybe it's part of his knew style." Jinx added.

"And still none of this can explain what's happening now," Robin said gesturing to the window where an un-dead army was covering the streets like a fog, "Is there anything else you can tell me?" Robin asked Jinx. The girl flinched as a thought came to her, but she quickly pushed it to the back of her mind. Robin noticed this of course.

"There is something else. What is it?" Robin demanded.

"Er...no there isn't." Jinx said, back peddling.

"Jinx. If this has som-" Robin started.

"It's none of you're business!" Jinx said becoming defensive. She realized she was sunk now. They all knew she had something and they would not rest until they knew what it was. Robin was silent and just stared at the girl who stared back defiantly.

"This is your last chance. Either you tell me or we're going to have to force you." Robin warned her.

"You want to fight me now?" Jinx asked, sounding stunned. This seemed like an awful stupid time to be making threats. This alliance sure hadn't lasted long. "I don't even know if it's of any use to you." Jinx said.

"Let us be the judge of that then," Raven said coming up behind Jinx. Jinx was startled and started to pull away. Raven caught her by the face and put her index and middle finger's to either side of Jinx's temples. She then entered Jinx's mind.

Jinx was forced into a sleep like state as Raven began to roam her thoughts. The other heros watched with interest while the civilians watched in awe. The content of the teens conversation, as well as the strange powers they used, were beginning to get them riled up. It wasn't the sort of thing most wanted to see after nearly being killed by unnatural forces of nature with in the shapes of humans. Robin noticed their discomfort.

"Starfire I need you to get them out of the city." Robin said.

"How will I-?"

"Find a...Flat bed or a Dumpster and transport them." Robin said. "And be careful. Don't engage any of the zombies. There are too many."

"Alright." Starfire said. She floated to the window and was soon out and gone.

Raven looked perplexed as she continued to search Jinx's mind.

"She's...infected..." Raven said. Her eyes opened then and her arms fell to her sides. Jinx fell to floor as if Raven's hold had been the only thing keeping her up.

"You guys f---ing suck!" Jinx hissed up at them. She covered herself with her arms. She felt very violated. To make matters worse she would have been willing to give them the information if they had given her a little more time to think.

"Infected with what?" Robin asked.

"I don't know and neither does she." Raven said turning to Robin and ignoring the cowering form on the floor. "In the lab, some lunatic injected her with a needle. I don't know what was in it, but it's been causing her seizures."

Over hearing this, and having long since decided he did not like Jinx by appearance alone, one of the survivors from the streets spoke up.

"I'll tell you what's wrong with her! She's got what they got! She's one of them things! You gotta get her out of here!" He shouted, eyes filled with fear and early paranoia. Jinx looked up at him bitterly. As irritated as she was with the man for his cruel words, her anger still lied more with the Titans for what they had just done to her.

"Calm down!" Robin shouted at him. The force in his voice was enough to cause the man to back off. He shut his mouth for now but showed nothing like sympathy for Jinx.

Robin turned to Raven.

"Umbrella is under investigation for several crimes including something called G-virus. That may be what Slade was after. That may be what Jinx has and it may have caused the zombies." Robin speculated.

Jinx tried to block them out. G-Virus? Not a pleasant name at all. She didn't want to hear this.

"Should we assume the virus spreads from person to person by infection?" Raven asked.

"It's looks very possible," Robin said.

"So what do you want to do?"

"Taxidermy," Robin said to himself with a hint of distaste as he looked at a full grown, stuffed tiger. It was positioned in a wild stance and mounted on a sort of stage. It was an all around strange to find in a police station. What professional chief of operations would allow such things to decorate a law enforcement establishment? Robin hopped he'd find out and soon.

The Titan's leader moved on, cautiously peering around every corner for members of the un-dead forces. He made it to the next room, another short hall. The Titan listened to every creek of the wooden floor and observed every dead dear head mounted on the wall as "art." He hoped these animals wouldn't take a tip from the cities populous and decide to start moving too.

A sharp click reached Robin's ears.

"Did I speak too soon?" Robin said eyes darting from the back of the room to the front. The clicking continued rhythmically, like some one snapping their figures. Robin grabbed his staff and listened. It walked on four feet. The clicking was replaced by a breathy hiss. Robin decided he'd waited long enough and rushed around the dark corner to meet this threat.

The creature lunged at him as soon as he appeared. Robin dropped onto his back at kicked it towards the wall. As it bound, Robin took in the grizzly details of this thing. It was humanoid and of a fleshy color. Huge claws protruded from his forearms.

It turned in mid air like a cat landing on the wall and crawled down like a spider. It skittered on all fours towards Robin. It's maw opened revealing jagged teeth. Robin took in more details. This thing had no eyes and it's brain was fully exposed. Wether or not this made it more vulnerable to it's enemy seemed irrelevant. It was clear not many a man would survive this creatures first couple attacks. Luckily, Robin wasn't just any man.

The tongue harpooned from his mouth and slashed Robin's bo staff in half. Robin sneered, and charged from the creature with the half-staff's he was left with. The creature lunged again. Robin jumped over it and slammed one stick on it's skull. It let out an inhumane cry, fell to the floor but was soon up again. Robin landed, and spin kicked it in the chest. A flurry of punches followed. The creature screeched then retaliated by swinging it's massive, deformed limbs. It's claws left an impression on Robin's shirt but didn't break the skin. It lunged again and brought the human teen to the ground with it.

Positioning itself for the death blown, its mouth opened. Robin struggled to move, anticipating what would happen next. Using all his strength, Robin slipped from under it, using his legs and kicked it in the back while still in a crouching position. Robin rolled from the force of his kick. The creature rolled into the wall. Before it could turn to do more harm, Robin was on it and started beating it until it stopped moving. The human collapsed beside the carcass breathing heavily.

"What the hell _was_ that thing?" Robin asked knowing the answers weren't likely to fall out of the sky. After catching his breath, Robin moved on.

Raven listened to the wind that howled through broken glass windows as she walked down a hall of devastation. One of the last rooms that needed to be secured. Raven was lucky enough to be partnered with Jinx for her mission. Robin's reasoning was that Raven already had experience working with her, albeit, it barely spanded and amazying two hours. Starfire, and the recently located teammates Cyborg and Beast Boy, worked on rescuing as many civilians as possible from the infested streets of Jump City.

Jinx had been sulking the entire patrol. She was silent and so was Raven. She tried to bury her fear of what ever was flowing through her veins. G-Virus was the name of the number one suspect. A chilling name. Robin had suggested something about the Umbrella facility possibly having a cure. Of course he was thinking about the infected civilians first. In the back of her mind she held on to that thought as her only hope. But for now she didn't want to think about it.

Jinx, busied herself with another problem. It had her so disturbed she paused and stared at Raven's back waiting for the other girl to face her.

"I feel used." Jinx said.

"You should have just told us what we wanted to know and I wouldn't have had to do that." Raven countered knowing exactly what Jinx was referring too.

"I was gonna-"

"How were we suppose to know that?" Raven called turning to face the other girl.

"You could 'ev..." Jinx spoke to fast. Waited? She realized Raven was right. She was rather flippant, now more so than usual, how could they have known wether or not she intended to help? But she still felt wronged and it still burned. Raven was suppose to be one of the good guys. No matter how hard ass they could be, they weren't suppose to do things like that. Enter her mind with out permission. Finding she couldn't organize her thoughts enough to continue the verbal battle Jinx settled for glaring at Raven who glared right back.

"But that was really mean." Jinx whimpered, dropping her head in defeat.

To Raven's surprise, she actually felt guilty. Just a small tinge. She still felt she had done the right thing under the dire circumstances, but perhaps she had been a little to hasty to assume Jinx would not of cooperated given more probing.

'Fine. What the hell?' Raven thought walking up to Jinx.

"Ok. I'm...sorry." Raven grumbled. Jinx couldn't have been more shocked to hear this. She was starting to think gaining understanding from this Titan was equal to drawing blood from stone. She looked up at Raven and read from her expression that it had been forced but it was real. The feelings of violation began to disappointed.

"You're alright babe," Jinx said throwing an arm over Raven's shoulder. Raven glared at the arm then slipped from under it.

"Oh my god Raven!" Jinx squealed just as Raven began to walk away.

"What? What is it?" Raven asked, whirling around looking for a threat to her well being.

"This vending machine has smokes in it!" Jinx said squatting down by a dusty machine. Raven's eyes narrowed as her as her heart beat fought to calm down.

"Don't just stand there. Get me some quarters," Jinx said pressing her face against the glass. "I've never seen a machine like this."

"I would let you intoxicate yourself with the dirty things, but I'm seriously considering killing you myself at the moment." Raven told her.

"You say the sweetest things. But hey, I got the key to this box right her." Jinx said standing, pulling back and preparing to kick the glass.

"Vandals," Raven said dismissively and walked ahead.

A sudden ruffling caused Jinx to flinch and point her guns in the direction of the disturbance. The offender turned out to be a crow that had perched in one of the window sills.

"Dumb bird," Jinx grumbled, not bothering to holster her firearms and forgetting about the cigarettes.

"Careful what company you say that in," Raven mocked her. Jinx stuck her tongue at Raven's back.

After a scan of the roof, they were ready to move on, heading back into the hall. When the door opened they found something else new in the room.

"Ah!" a young blond girl screamed and bolted for the other end of the room.

"Hold it!" Raven called to her and gave chase. Jinx watched them go then looked out the window when a peculiar sound tempted her ears. Listening for moment, she realized it was helicopter. Finding this more peculiar, she moved towards the window and peered out. She couldn't see anything from this angle but it was getting louder. Then there was a loud crash and the whole room began to shake. Parts of the ceiling fell to the floor. When the rubble settled, as inconceivable as it seemed, a man stepped out from it. A big man!

"What the-?" Jinx started but he didn't seem interested in making conversation. He lifted both arms, clenched one fist with the other and swiftly brought them down aimed at her pink haired head.

Jinx back flipped away from the him.

His skin was pale, he hand no pupils and no expression. He wore a long black trench coat and his code name was Mr. X. Jinx had had enough. Being that this wasn't a zombie, she holstered her guns and sent a spinning kick for his stomach. He caught her foot and tossed it towards the ceiling. This surprised her but she managed to recover in mid air and land on her feet.

"Okay. I tried to be nice!" Jinx said pointing her guns on him. He didn't seemed phased and continued to walk toward her. "Hey!" Jinx said backing up. "Hello? Guns! Hot lead you jerk off!" No avail. "You asked for it!" Jinx said letting rounds fly. She aimed at his upper thighs. The bullets hit their mark but did nothing to stop his advance. Jinx was bewildered. She kept firing and backing up. By the time she thought to change tactics he already pulled back to swing. The blow sent her small form into the wooden door and through it.

Jinx scrambled to her feet but the pain in her side made it almost to much to bare.

"Oh, hell," Jinx said running flat out of idea. She didn't think she'd be able to summon a hex before he hit her again. She realized she should have tried her power's earlier but it was too late now. When all seemed lost, a large black shape plowed into the chest of the behemoth. It caused him to stagger backwards. Jinx looked to its source who was busy tossing more objects at it.

"Friend of your's?" Raven asked Jinx. The pink haired female scrambled to Raven's side.

"I wish!" Jinx said summoning her hex power. "Man the damage we could do together. But no. Someone pissed in his cornflakes and he seems to feel fine taking it on innocent girls like me."

The mysterious figure was hit with a barrage of objects including, window frames, cabinets, doors and chunks of ceiling but swatted most away. What did hit him did nothing to stop his progress. Finally Jinx's unlucky, pink energy bolts brought the entire ceiling down on top of him.

"Phew," Jinx said wiping her forehead.

"Let's get going." Raven said.

In the next room the small blond girl Raven had chased down was sitting next to the door across from them hugging her knees. She looked up at them as the came in.

"Another survivor?" Jinx asked Raven, holding her side as they walked up to her. It was evident that the girl found Jinx's attire alarming.

"What's your name?" Raven asked the girl. She looked about eight or nine.

"S-Sherry. Sherry Birkin."

Robin now stood in what was easily the creepiest room in the police station. The room was filled with shelves of what looked like bottled organs. Animal, or human, Robin couldn't tell. The tools on the table were stained with blood which seemed to also be the source of the rooms foul stench. But the most disturbing feature in the room had to be the man who seemed to own it.

"Mr. Irons?" Robin asked the brown haired man in the corner. He stood with his head down.

"They've ruined my town. After all I've done for them."

"Who are 'they?'" Robin asked the man.

"Please. I'd really like to be alone right now."

"Not a good idea." Robin said keeping his distance. The man had a hand gun.

"Who are you! What do you know?" The man whirled on him looking positively vicious. "Titan? You're too late."

"Too late am I?" Robin baited. He was certain this was the police chief mentioned in the files. The one on the take from Umbrella. He was a wealth of answers Robin sorely needed.

"Can't you see? They've won," the man said rubbing the hand gun against his head miserably. "This is all that damn Birkin's fault."

"Birkin?" Robin said, not wanting apprehend the man while he happened to be in chatty mood.

"Yes. Birkin." Iron's said. "You'd like to know more about him wouldn't you? Is knowledge, not power? But you're wasting your time. None of us will survive this."

"Calm down chief," Robin said.

"How dare you te-!" the man raged, but was cut short when a metal hatch behind him shot violently towards the ceiling. The chief darted away from it as a zombie emerged. It lumbered into the room and towards him.

"Damn things don't know when to quit!" the chief said, unloading round after round upon the creature. It ignored the assault and kept coming. Robin charged the zombie from the side, but a surprise strike from it sent him all the way across the room. This was no ordinary zombie.

"Oh, it's you!" Irons said. The creature growled, his voice as loud as thunder, and clutched his forehead. His upper torso began to expand. It continued to howl and its right arm and chest doubled in size. On it's right shoulder covered in a black fleshy armor, a huge red eye opened. It rose its arm and spore shot from its palm and entered the chiefs throat. Robin could see a critter with tiny legs enter the chief's body.

"No! No! N-" the chief cried as it began to tear him a part from the inside. Robin watched in disbelief as the creature turned its attention to him.

It swung its larger arm and sent the table in Robin's direction. Robin rolled under it and was ready with a handful of birder-rangs. Each hit their target and the target only recoiled slightly. Robin dived for the police chiefs gun then rolled towards the hatch the creature used to enter the room. Robin dropped to the ground rather then use the ladder and waited. The creature followed him. Robin let loose with the hand gun emptying every shot on his enemy. It staggered, but kept coming. Robin dived for it, delivering a serious of kicks in mid air. Again, it staggered but a hand caught Robin and slammed him into the metal scaffolding they were battling on.

Robin rolled backwards and onto his feet. He started to size up his opponent and chose his next plan off attack when William made his own apparent by charging recklessly throwing one arm after the other. Robin bobbed back, evading a slow, long ,heavy, battering ram like limb and a faster humanoid one. It gave him difficulty. Just when Robin thought he was ready to counter, he was dazed by a strike to the jaw then the heavier arm floored him. He started to roll sideways and was then kicked a short distance.

Robin struggled and soon realized he was being held down. A few kicks to the creatures ribs did nothing. In fact, they were partially covered by more of the fleshy black armor. Then Robin saw it. He plunged a fist in the large red eye on his opponents right shoulder. It cried and staggered off. It lumbered blindly towards the railing and fell over. Robin rushed the edge, but lost sight of it. He realized now he was over looking a sewer.

Robin sighed deeply. The chief, and all the information he had, was dead.

"Some how I doubt this is a romantic get away," Robin said observing his surroundings. Mr. Irons had instant access to the city's sewer system. Robin had to find out why.

A glimmer of light bounced of something on the floor. Robin picked up the item. It was name tag with a picture ID for a man named William Birkin.

"We're almost there," Raven promised Sherry in the softest tone Jinx had yet ever heard from the female Titan. They were all in the main lobby again and set on heading back to the S.T.A.R.S office where Starfire would be waiting to transport any survivors to the nearest town.

"Holy sh-" Jinx's eyes doubled in size.

"What is it n-" Raven said following Jinx's gaze then glaring. The Zombie horde that was previously kept outside by Raven's barricades were now inside.

"How could they have moved that much debris in such a short amount of time?" Raven grumbled.

"It's always nice to have friends isn't it Jinx?" a chillingly familiar voice took their attention. It was Slade. He was standing on the railing circling the second floor. "You seem to have adjusted to yours well. Amazing. They still accept you even though you are what they are trying so hard to keep out?"

Jinx did exactly what Slade wanted her to do. She was outraged.

"Ignore him!" Raven ordered. "We have to get through." Raven started to summon a force field when something struck her. Sherry shrieked at the top of her lungs. She stood frozen with fear, eyes glued to the thing standing on Raven.

Jinx swung her leg like a bo-staff and kicked the creature into the center of the lobby. The ugly thing had no eyes, but a dozen claws protruded from two clumps of meat where most humans had fingers.

"Raven! Raven! You with me kid?" Jinx asked turning the Titan over as the horde slowly lumbered towards them. Their moans were a chorus of misery and need. They where a mass of men an women who's minds were reduced to the most basic of all needs. The need to feed.

"I'm alright..." Raven said, shaking off dizziness that threatened to plunged her into darkness after cracking her head against the floor. "Watch Sherry," Raven said as she climbed to her feet. The horde had them surrounded now.

"I'm going to make you sorry for the day you tried to make a meal out of us!" Jinx said cracking her knuckles and facing them. "You girls have anything clever to add?" Jinx said turning a grin on Raven and Sherry. Sherry, Jinx realized for the first time, was petrified. The child looked about ready to die from sheer fright.

Jinx shoved aside the observation and proceeded to assault the zombies, blasting with twin hand guns, hex bolts and legs that were as lethal as scythes. She often stepped away from Sherry, but never left the terrified girl alone for more then four seconds. Jinx bounded towards the enemy and away. Bodies fell and the others fell over them were then even easier prey for the super-criminal. Raven had also regained her senses and used zombies as projectiles against other zombies.

A small gap was growing in the room. The girls fought their way into the center of the room and beyond. Two more of those blade armed creatures were scaling the ceiling forty feet above the girls. Both creatures paused, hissed and meant to lunge for the girls. Jinx sent a hex bolt at them, but they evaded as the dropped onto zombies and dived for her.

Raven cringed at the pain her back. She really needed a chance to heal the gash.

Jinx waited as one of the long tonged abominations lunged for her. At the last moment she extended her leg and the creature slammed it face first. Jinx recoiled only slightly. As the creature withered in pain, zombies descended on it. Jinx lost sight of it as they piled on top of it. Soon geysers of red liquid shot up from the feeding frenzy. Zombies then began to stagger back. Most missing limbs. It was soon apparent that the monster had turned the tables as it continued to tear zombies into bloody ribbons.

Meanwhile, the other monster was now trying cut down Raven. The dark mage kept it back with a shield, but was having trouble maintaining it. Jinx shoved Sherry behind the shield the skipped around, doing a handstand then a cartwheel into a back flip. Her feet came down on the monsters head. She squatted beside it's carcass and started firing at more zombies. Raven used her shield to push her way to the far left wall where she could see a ladder. Jinx followed still firing until both guns only made clicking sounds.

"Go up the ladder Sherry," Raven told the girl. As the small blond child began to ascend Raven hurled more desks at the never ending zombie army. The zombies stopped for nothing. Not even when the entire door Jinx and Raven originally came out of was sent hurling into the room. It cut two zombies in half before it came to rest beside the main desk. In the door frame stood the man who attacked Jinx earlier. Mr. X.

"No F---ing way!" Jinx said. "Pardon my french," Jinx said looking innocently at Sherry." The blond, half way up the latter, was too startled to hear her.

The monstrosity made his own way through the zombies. They didn't seem to notice him. Not even when he began clubbing them and sending bodies, but mostly parts, all over the room.

"Jinx come on!" Raven shouted down to her. She was already up the ladder with Sherry. Jinx quickly reloaded her guns and started firing at the big man. Once again, the bullets did nothing. Jinx holstered her weapons and climbed the ladder.

"We need a friggin rocker launcher or something!" Jinx shouted as she took off with Raven into the next pair of doors they saw. They found themselves in a quite library.

"This wasn't such a good idea. We'll never get back out-" Raven said. She was huffing and sweating. She was walking behind Sherry giving he girl a urgent push to keep moving until Raven, herself, collapsed.

"Raven!" Sherry cried. It was now that Jinx noticed all the blood soaking Raven's cape.

"I'm alright." Raven said pulling herself into a sitting position. She began to heal herself.

"Raven!" Robin's voice entered the room.

"This is Raven. Go ahead." Raven answered her communicator.

"I've found something." Robin started. "Apparently the sewer system leads to some kind of underground laboratory. I believe Umbrella is the owner. It looks like you may be able to access it from any sewer system if you know where to look. I'm sending co-ordinates to you all now."

"Sewer system, huh?" Jinx said looking out the window.

"If it belongs to Umbrella there may be a cure down there." Raven said looking a Jinx.

Jinx brightened at the thought, but tried not to get her hopes up. Even if there was cure that didn't mean getting it was going to be easy. Nothing in life ever was.

"So what are we waiting for?" Jinx asked.

"Robin I've got news for you too." Raven said. " We saw Slade. He was in the precinct. He destroyed my barricades and let the zombies in. They've over run the place." There was a short pause, then, Robin spoke again.

"Alright. I'm going to have Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy transport civilians somewhere else. I need you to help me investigate these labyrinths."

"Alright," Raven said grabbing Sherry and lifting her into her arms.

"You're ok now?" Sherry asked her.

"Yes. I'm ok," Raven said, "We'll get her out of here and then we can help Robin." Raven decided as she approached the window Jinx was peering out of.

"No. I can't go!" Sherry protested. "My parents sent me to the police station! I'm suppose to wait for them."

Raven and Jinx looked perplexed.

"They sent you here? Why? How long ago?" Raven asked her.

"Uh...around 4:00. They said I'd be safe here." Sherry told them.

"Safe from what?"

Sherry pouted and looked reluctant to answer.

"From what Sherry?" Raven persisted.

"The zombies." she told them.

In the alley near the sewer entrance the only thing stopping the girls from descending was the younger one they were with. Raven was waiting on Starfire to come pick her up so they could explore this lab Robin found. They listened to the cool night air and various other sounds, ever vigilant and weary of any more monsters. Sherry shifted her weight from her heels to her toes in a effort to ward of boredom.

A sudden howl ripped through the night. At its beginning and ending pitch it resembled a man's voice. Sherry looked around, spooked.

"Don't worry kid. We got you're back." Jinx said, sure Raven's flying friend would show up before the poor blond had to endure anymore of this nightmare.

"No..." Sherry said. "My daddy...I can hear him. He calling me. He sounds hurt. I have to help him!" the girl told them.

"What are you talking about?" Raven asked Sherry as her eyes darted from Raven' to man hole.

"I have to- I have to go!" Sherry said and ran for the sewer.

"Wait." Raven reached for her but the girl slipped down the rungs of the ladder into the darkness below. When the other girls got there Sherry was no where to be found.

Yes. I made Sherry eight years old as opposed to twelve. If you played the game, then you know she was about as useful as an eight year old anyway! I'm not hating on the character. Just relating facts.


	5. Descent

**No in Room Left In Hell. **

**Chapter four. Descent.**

A/N. Thanks Darkness Within.

* * *

Every inch of the tunnel passed under her gaze for the third time and still, she could not see where the little blond girl hand gone in such a short amount of time.

"Ok," Raven said, keeping her voice even, "Let's move on."

"You worried?" Jinx asked Raven, but there was not mockery in her tone as Raven would have expected. Instead, it was coated with genuine interest.

"A little," Raven admitted, taking the lead. The other end of the dark, foul smelling, cylinder shaped room they were walking in held a door.

"Heh heh," Jinx snickered to herself, " I don't know why I'm surprised," she added shaking her head, "I guess I just had you pegged as this 'Holier than thou,' hard-ass. You have that down so well!"

"Um...Thanks?" Raven said. Jinx laughed as she caught up with Raven.

"We could down die down here," Jinx said following Raven through the door and into yet another dark, damp room. This one looked nearly identical to the last. It was lit only by a couple of crude lights. Dozens of flies danced before them. "There could be zombies behind any door. We'll be trapped. Snuffed out! Or maybe there's a giant mutant alligator like on tv!"

"Exactly. Keep thinking positively," Raven said flatly.

"I didn't think you'd want too!" Jinx said. "But I can give it a try if 'ya want. Here goes. Nothing against your friends, but If I have to die with any Titan I'm glad it's you."

Most of her wanted to ignore the comment. The other gave into the sloppy grin pasted on Jinx's face as the pink haired girl waited for Raven to ask why.

"Ok. Why?"

"Because you're the coolest one! Duh."

Raven was struck by the complement. Going through life with so few made her very sensitive to them, especially when she didn't see them coming. Count the fact that the source was an unusual one and you had a nearly blushing Raven, thankful the darkness of the tunnel hid her face.

'Note to self. Desensitize weakness for embellishment,' Raven vowed.

"I take back what I said about your cape. It actually looks quite puuuuuuuurty on us," Jinx said, ducking under Raven's cape and one of her arms.

Raven swirled, causing the cape to flow over Jinx's horned head and stepped away from her.

"And what did you say about my cape?" Raven asked her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jinx teased.

"No. Actually, now that I think about it, I wouldn't."

"Smart ass!" Jinx cursed. Raven repressed a grin that almost resulted from the spirited exchange.

Raven's communicator beeped then.

"Raven. It is Starfire. I am where you asked me to be, but where are you?"

"Change in plans Starfire. We lost the kid. Go back to whatever you were doing." Raven said.

"Alright." Starfire said.

"Hey Raven," Jinx called into the silence after traveling a couple more empty rooms and corridors. The rooms looked as if they hadn't been in use for quite some time.

"What is it?" Raven responded.

"Do you uh..." Jinx stammered.

"What?"

"Do you like me?"

Raven was baffled by the question. Was this an elementary school playground? Cause she had been under the firm impression that she was traveling a filthy sewer line looking for a frightened, little girl and avoiding at least a thousand dead people intent on doing something worse than simply killing her. Honestly! What a time to think about such things.

"What does it matter?" Raven countered with a hint of annoyance.

"It doesn't," Jinx said looking away, "I was just wondering...kinda sounded like you were enjoying my company back there..." Jinx mumbled hoping Raven would only hear the last comments if she agreed with them.

"Well..." Raven thought about it a little,"I suppose you're not ... so bad."

"Wha? Raven likes me? Somebody call Mr. Cool Aid! Drinks on me!" Jinx cheered making a rooting gesture with her arms. Raven shook her head and wished she hadn't said anything.

"How can you act so damn crazy at a time like this? You might die soon, remember? If those things don't kill you, it's still possible you might turn into one of them. Or worse." Raven voiced, not sparing the sensitivity of the subject matter.

Jinx's little celebration came to an end. She looked down at the ankle high water rippling at the sides of her boots. "It works for me when I don't think about it," Jinx said rubbing her arm and thinking of the poison swimming through her blood stream. "I donno. Maybe I just have a hard head but...I think I'll be ok If I forget its there. I function better this way. I know, it's stupid."

Raven blinked as she processed Jinx's response. It occurred to her that every one had there own way of dealing with stress and Jinx's, at the moment, was slightly similar to her own, although, Raven would try to put all her emotions aside to focus on the task at hand. In either case, now was not the best time to criticize or trade tactics.

"We need to find Sherry."

"Don't worry about her. She's one tough cookie. I cant tell." Jinx said, actually giving Raven an encouraging grin. Raven noted this subconsciously.

"Always with the sugar related analogies," Raven said dryly, noticing the criminals concern for someone she barely knew. Raven wasn't sure what to make of this and she really didn't have time to analyze any further.

"My sweet side must be showi-" Jinx started, but was cut short by a deafening scream that originated from her own vocal chords. The microscopic intruder inside had decided to make it's presence know once again. Jinx clutched her head, as her heart beat became erratic. Her vision began to blur and her blood started to burn.

"Ahhhhhh!" Jinx cried, falling against the wall and sliding down to the water and slime soaked floor. Violent tremors running through her gave her frail form no peace.

"Jinx," Raven said, once again smothering any concern she might have for the suffering with reason and logic. Jinx either could not hear or was unable to respond. She continued to twist and turn, vain attempts to block out the pain her only intent.

Raven tried to pull her arms away from her head to inspect the girl, but had to fight with Jinx just to do that. Finally, Raven forced Jinx's arms to her sides and trapped her in an embrace before they could return. Jinx's arms instead rested around Raven's waist.

"I don't want to...die," Jinx sobbed.

"I...don't know many people who do," Raven said, finding the position completely strange. This job could be so demanding.

Jinx was quite for a while then. Her body relaxed and her breathing eased.

"Is that the best you can do to comfort people? Sheesh! Take some lessons," Jinx commented.

"Beggars can't be choosers."

"So can I beg you to tell me what you are?" Jinx countered. They were still in each other's arms and in a deep dark whole.

Raven froze mentally. Jinx had asked her this same question when they were in the foot ball stadium. She had refused to answer then for the same reason she should now. It was personal information that she did not share liberally with anyone. Not even her own teammates.

"Why do you insist on-"

"Kill my curiosity before the cootie-virus kills me," Jinx said weakly.

Raven thought it over for half a minute.

"I'm half demon. My mother was mortal and my father was not. Happy know?"

"Tickled pink!"

"We can go now?" Raven asked rising and taking away the warmth and comfort Jinx was beginning to like.

'Sh!t.' Jinx cursed. 'Either it's the drugs or I'm falling for this chick. Not good Jinx. When's the last time anyone held me like that when I was scared witless? When have I _ever _been held like that? It's not the chick part that has me worried, but a Titan?' Jinx thought, trying to put her fear of this development deep in the back of her mind with her other fears.

The girls traveled across a catwalk fifty feet above a cess pool. Jinx had been moving slowly at first, finding her limbs were a little sore from the last biochemical attack. Once she was sure of herself, she sprung onto the thin rail and walked across it one foot at a time. Raven's momentary show of shock, and what might have been concern, made her smile.

"Stop where you are!" a shout rang out. The girls turned to face it's source. They found her standing on the other end of the bridge from where they had just come from. She wore a lab coat and had a gun trained on them.

"Well, there's something you see every other day in this biz," Raven said flatly.

"You..." the woman said looking them over. Recognition registered in her eyes when she looked at Raven. Not so much when they rested on Jinx. "You are the Titans?"

"She is," Jinx sniffed, indicating Raven with her head, "It's your turn. Who are you?"

"That's irrelevant," the woman said.

"Your walking around a sewer with a gun while armageddon is going on upstairs. I think it's pretty damn relevant and I just so happen to be in the market for a science geek who can cure what ever the hell this Umbrella jerk shot me with!" Jinx ranted.

"Did you see a little girl come through her?" Raven asked suddenly, joining in. The woman's brows narrowed at this question.

"Why would a girl be wondering around here?" her interest gave her away. She knew something. Now that Raven looked at her she realized this woman favored Sherry. Especially the eyes.

"A small blonde girl about eight or nine years old..." Raven started.

"No!" the woman said, her hands went to her ears, trying to keep Raven's voice out.

"Her same is Sherry-"

"What! You brought my daughter down here?"

"So it's true. You sent her to the police station. You knew about the zombie outbreak. Who are you!" Raven demanded.

"I don't have to explain myself to anyone!" the woman cried, clearly not entirely mentally stable. Her gun was once again aimed at the girls. It was enveloped in black energy a second later and floated into Raven's waiting hands.

"The police station was overrun. We we're in the process of transporting her out of the city when she ran off search of...her father," Raven said letting her last words sink in.

"Sherry," the woman moaned miserably. "I have to find her." she said, I defiant glint was in her eyes as she looked at Raven and Jinx. They were obstacles to a woman prepared, for whatever her reasons, to crawl on her belly through hell to find her offspring.

"We'll find her," Raven said, not to concerned wether or not this would calm the mother. "But you're going to have to tell us what happened and how we can stop it."

The woman weighed her options mentally. She decided the idea of having the Titans help did appeal to her, so began to tell them her story.

"You can't stop it, but I can tell your not the type to listen to logic. My name is Annette Birkin. My husband William and I use to work for the Umbrella corporation. Our Lab is below Jump city. We were researching the G-Virus when our employers became suspicious of our intentions. They sent operatives to retrieve our work and take us off the project. When William refused they shot him. I found him near death and went for help. When I returned, he was gone. I soon learned that in effort to save his own life, and to exact his revenge, he injected himself with the virus. He hunted down the operatives and killed them with the mind of a murder and the body of a bio weapon. And that's not the worst of it. Every G-Virus bio weapon has the ability to implant embryos. The bodies of individuals with non related genetic coding to the embryo are likely to reject it and are thus killed by it as it leaves their body. Sherry is his daughter; that possibility is nonexistent in her case. That's why he calls to her!"

"Poor kid," Jinx said, clouds of gloom developing in her eyes. "But how does any of that explain the zombies?"

"When William killed the operatives, the sample vials he did not consume were devoured by rats. They carried it to the surface. The virus was spread from person to person. Since the civilians were not infected with enough of the original virus they became inferior products of the G-Virus."

"What about that big guy in the police station-" Jinx started.

"My dear Annette. I do believe you've said enough," he said as he dropped from a higher level onto the bridge. His arrival put the Titan and the criminal on the defensive. It was Slade.

"You're a spy!" Annette accused Slade.

"I am many things," he replied.

"You are currently in my way!" Annette said moving to shove her way past him. Shade twisted his upper body and used her own momentum to flip her over the rail. She screamed a she plummeted to her death. Raven reached for her with her power, but a sudden blow to he head broke her concentration like a twig. Raven stumbled away from her attacker as he focused his attention on Jinx and tried once again to save Annette. It was too late. She could not feel the woman's psyche meaning she had likely hit the bottom died.

"What the hell are you up too Slade?" Jinx said throwing fist after fist at him. He backed away parrying them. "What do you know?"

"I know that I don't have to tell anything to a dead girl. Well...Not dead yet but soon enough, right?" Slade taunted. Jinx's features curled into a snarl. She leapt at him and positioning her self for a flying kick. Slade ducked under her and ran for Raven.

"You will not pass," Raven said raising her arms and her powers.

"I beg to differ," Slade said. He deflected the pipes and loose boards she tossed at him with her forearms. When she tried to grab him with her power he launched over her and kicked her in the back before landing. She whirled to face him but he was already long gone.

* * *

"That's it! We're done here y'all," Cyborg said looking at the panel on his wrist. "That's all of them. Anything else still moving in this city besides us needs to be shot. Good timing too. I'm running out of power," Cyborg tore his eyes away from his tracking devices just in time to deliver a sonic cannon blast to a couple of un-dead men coming at him.

"Alright," Starfire said lifting a large old dumpster full of panicked people over her head, "I should return after I deliver them to safety?"

Cyborg thought it over.

"I better call Robin to make sure," he suggested and opened a line with to their leader. At this moment the streets they were standing in were over crowded with the decayed forms that were once normal people. Their cries for sustenance were a chlorous of horror. The city was a shadow of it's former self.

"Someone's blocking my signal," Cyborg complained.

"Let me try mine," Beast Boy suggested pausing in the middle of a fight to try his own communicator. "I'm not getting anything-"

"B! Look out!" Cyborg shouted. He charged for his friend as dozens of zombies spilled out the window of a nearby restaurant. Cyborg shoved Beast Boy out of the way and was then swallowed up my the group.

"Cy!" Beast Boy cried. Seconds later, sonic cannon blasts ripped through the mob. Cyborg was soon visible. He kicked one zombie into another and tossed another by the head. His retaliation was cut short when his internal computer system warned him of his rapidly depleting power.

"Friend Cyborg! Get in!" Starfire shouted at him, she lowered the dumpster to the ground and blasted several zombies with her eye beams when they got to close. Cyborg thought about it for a second, kicked a zombie clear across the street and ran for safety, Beast Boy fast behind him. They both dived into the dumpster. Starfire took flight much to the relief of everyone in her makeshift transport.

"Where we head'n after we drop them off?" Beast boy asked, speaking of the civilians.

"We should find Robin and Raven," Starfire shouted so she could be heard. Her voice carried easily seeing as how the city was silent except for the cries of the damned..

"I'm going to have to recharge first," Cyborg pointed out.

"We cannot wait! They may need us!" Starfire insisted.

"You're right," Cyborg, reluctantly agreed," You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you when I'm done," He continued to curse at what would be his absence in the upcoming battle until his charger died. The machine man was unwillingly put to sleep.

* * *

Once again the girls trotted along searching every nook and cranny of their surroundings, but this time there patience was rewarded. Amongst the litter at the bottom of what appeared to be a some kind of disposal block was a familiar figure.

"Sherry!" Raven said, relief seeping into her voice. She rushed through knee high water to the small life form she hopped was unharmed.

Jinx followed at a more leisurely pace, noting once again Raven's softer side that resided not as far beneath her surface as she made it out to. Raven was currently rocking the girl from her slumber. She was unconscious, but she was still breathing. Always a good sign. Sherry stirred and opened her eyes.

"Th-the floor opened and I fell," Sherry was explaining. Raven used her power to mend the scrapes on Sherry's arms and legs while quickly looking her over for more.

"You'll be alright," Raven said. She looked Sherry in the eyes and waited to make sure she had her undivided attention.

"You have to come with us now. No more running off. Ok?"

"But my daddy..."

"We'll...be looking for him too," Raven added.

"Really?" she asked, hope so clearly evident in her large blue eyes.

"Yes, really," Raven confirmed, and was startled to have the little blond hug her. Raven didn't look to thrilled about the idea but reluctantly returned the gesture. Jinx couldn't stop grinning at the sight if she tried. And she didn't try.

"Shut up," Raven hissed at Jinx.

'I don't know what I'm suppose to tell this kid about her mother and what will likely happen to her father, but I guess I only have to worry about it if we survive this nightmare,' Raven thought as they happened upon an elevator that lead them to a turntable. According to the information Robin had sent her, It was actually a large elevator that lead to the Umbrella facility. She couldn't even brush the child off on someone else. None of the Titan's were responding to their communicators. She was left only with a decent map Robin sent her in his last transmission.

"What kind of train is that? And where are the tracks?" Jinx asked looking at what appeared to be only the locomotive. It was a rusty yellow color and sat alone on a large platform. Old barrels were stacked on top of each other all around it the perimeter.

"It's a turntable," Raven informed her. "This will lead us to the lab."

Jinx tensed once hearing this. Finally. She would get her answers.

It took Raven a moment, but she figured how to operate the oversized transport. Soon, with a thunderous hiss, the platform of a twenty foot radius around the train began to descend just like a hotel elevator. The girls watched for a minute seeing the metallic chassis of the tunnel swallow them up. It was a web work of steel beams and an occasional light revealing welcoming signs like "Level B 238."

The girls moved into the train compartment. It was simple long room with a control panel on one end. They all sat on a long seat and waited hearing only the hum of the machinery. The calm did not last as Jinx fell victim to another seizure like fit. This time, not long after Raven's attempts to calm her, she passed out.

"Is she..." Sherry asked, blue eyes wide with fear.

"No," Raven said checking Jinx's pulse. "She's just...sleeping." Raven grabbed Jinx under the arms and dragged her back to the seat they had been sitting on. Sherry moved to let Raven lay Jinx on it.

"Raven," Sherry suddenly spoke. She stood staring into nothing. Her tone was ominous.

"What is it?" Raven asked. She had lied Jinx down and was checking her temperature. She was burning up.

"I hear him. I hear my daddy!"

At that instant, something shot through the train like a rocket. It barely missed Raven's face before retracting as quickly as it came. Raven realized it had been a clawed limb, much like the strange creatures in the police station only much larger.

"Something's out there," Raven said in inhaling sharply. She turned and moved for the exit.

"Raven!" Sherry cried following close behind her.

"Stay inside," Raven said closing the door behind her and activating a lock mechanism she had just now noticed on it.

Raven peered around cautiously as she stepped out on the elevator platform. She heard no one and saw no one. She moved slowly, searching in all directions for a threat. Finally. It found her.

It fell from the rafters and caused the platform to jerk under it's weight. It's height reminded her of the giant that had been chasing them in the police station, but this was clearly a different monstrosity. It was covered in fleshy black armor. Sore looking red and white flesh was gathered at it's joints. It had huge arms and blade like claws where each finger should have been. Two red slits were it's eyes and they resided an inch above a mouth full of nasty teeth. One more memorable feature was a large red eye on it's right shoulder.

If all this wasn't enough, the creature lurched in place and grew another foot making it a total of eight feet. Two more arms burst from its sides sending blood to the floor in torrents. These arms were half the size as the originals, but also armed with bladed digits.

"You're Sherry's father," Raven said. Although, all logic pointed to this, she still could barely believe this thing was once human.

The beast showed no understanding. All four arms rose like a tarantula prepared to do battle and it stalked toward her. Raven used her powers to summon what ever objects were available to her side. Rusted pipes, bolts and tools were among the biggest things she could find. She rolled them up into several balls and fired them at him in three second intervals. The shrapnel tore into the creature and occasionally it staggered back a step, but it kept coming. It grew tired of the punishment, hissed and charged for her. Raven ducked under the claws that came down for her and rolled under him, nearly getting snared by her own cape. She flew to her feet wishing for more projectiles.

The creature slowly turned to face her and rose it's arms again.

Raven's choice's were limited. She couldn't be certain what steal beams might be integral to the operation of the turntable. She hoped the ones on the very top wouldn't be missed, but as she tried to safely bring one down with out damaging anything, William charged for her again. With her focus on the heavy steel beam, Raven didn't begin to evade until it was too late. Williams claws tore in and sent her across the platform. The beam fell, longways and towards the train housing Sherry and Jinx.

"No!" Raven said, propping herself up on one arm and reaching for the beam with the other. It stopped barely an inch from the locomotive. William stalked up behind Raven's grounded form. She was in so much pain. Where her blood was running free, the flesh it left burnt like fire. She could barely concentrate. William took position to continue his attack. Raven lurched with all her strength, dragging the steel beam in her direction. She rolled as it fell towards her and onto the abomination behind her. Raven turned to see the beam crush her enemy. To her disappointment, he caught it, though he struggled to stand in place.

Raven needed more ammo.

"Ammo!" Raven was hit with inspiration. She searched herself for the gun she took from Annette. She found it lying beside her. She lifted it with her powers and fired every shot into William while he struggled with the beam. The monster howled then tossed the beam behind him causing the platform to lurch. One gun obviously wasn't enough. William walked into the bullets assaulting his flesh. Raven used her powers to drag herself across the floor away from him coming to rest against the safety barricade outlining the platform. With out time to even consider standing, she summoned Jinx's guns. With a great deal of stress she managed to pull them from the locomotive and a spare clip for Annette's gun. The Guns hovered before Raven, one dropping is empty bullet casing and receiving a fresh one, by invisible hands. She fired all three until the only released clicking sounds. The monster roared with protest and kept coming. Thinking quickly, Raven yanked the bullets inside William from his body and sent them back in all at once.

A deafening roar resulted as well as a red spotted canvas as his blood reached nearly every part of half the platform. She repeated the trick with urgency. She was losing blood rapidly her self, if she didn't stop him soon she would pass out and be at his mercy. Again, the bullets ripped from him only to return. Feeling her self drained, Raven pulled the bullets one last time, but they would follow her desire no more. She pushed them, but they only fell to the ground like rain drops. She was slipping out of consciousness.

"No! I must keep fighting..." William continued to stagger towards her. Everything was starting to blur. At what she was sure would be her last moments alive, he turned and fell to one fleshy black knee. Then to the other. Blood shot out of his back in a river. Able to take no more, he jumped on to the quickly passing rafters in order to get away.

Raven sighed with relief and tried to stand. She did. Then she fell. Hard.

"Sherry...Jinx..." she called and then all went black.


	6. Game Over

**No Room Left in Hell **

**Chapter five: Game Over.**

* * *

It was silent. A silence that was beginning to seem endless. She was trapped inside the train. Her attempts to stir Raven's friend were futile. Sherry didn't know what else to do. She was too frightened to even think straight.

Ominous silence reigned. What could have happened? Where was Raven? At that moment the girl behind her stirred. Jinx rolled onto her side. Her eyes slowly opened and found the back of Sherry's head.

"What happened?" Jinx thought she said, but when her words hit her own ears it sounded like dribble.

Sherry jumped at the sound of Jinx's voice and rushed to her side.

"Jinx! Jinx! You have to get up!"

"Wha? What's going on?" Jinx asked, trying to make out the blurry image shouting at her.

"Jinx, Raven went outside to fight and hasn't come back!" Sherry said.

"Ok. Hold on," Jinks said, rubbing her eyes and standing. Strangely, she felt a great deal better now than she had in a long time. She moved to the back of the train.

"It's locked," Sherry told her.

"Not for long," Jinx said, stepping back and then kicking the iron door with all her strength. With one hit the door flew off its hinges.

"Damn!" Jinx surprised herself. "I should pass out more often!"

"No! Please-" Sherry panicked at the mere thought.

"Relax! I'm just kidding," Jinx said. "Now stay close to me." Sherry hung to Jinx as they made their way out onto the platform. The signs of battle were all over it. The blood was so thick in places they almost skid in it twice. A huge steel beam blocked them from the lab they could see on the other side.

Jinx hopped onto the beam, then reached down and pulled Sherry up with her. What they saw next stole their collective breath.

"Raven!" Sherry cried and began to sob. Surely, no one in the Titan's current condition could still be alive.

In an instant Jinx was beside Raven. Sherry turned her tear-streaked face away from the sight.

"She's breathing," Jinx huffed with relief. "You scared the hell out of me!" Jinx said, letting Raven's head rest in her lap. Raven's eyes fluttered open.

"I try," Raven said and winced.

"Should I-" Jinx started.

"No. Give me a couple minutes. I'm healing myself."

"Hold it!" Jinx said, catching Sherry with an arm and halting the girl's progress. "We can't hug her until she can fight back. It's more fun that way. Trust me."

"Ah, maybe I should have let that thing kill me," Raven commented.

* * *

"Slow down," Jinx demanded.

"I thought I told you to go the other way?" Raven called over her shoulder. They had ditched Sherry in a recreation room they had found. It was lockable and Raven was sure nothing with the IQ of a zombie would be able to penetrate it. She would just have to find William and finish him off before he located Sherry again.

"You did, but I'm not listening," Jinx said.

"I'm in charge here," Raven said, facing her.

"You shouldn't be running around here in your condition." It was true. Raven had only mended enough of her wounds to enable herself to keep moving.

"Every second I waste is another second lost to the people above. I need to find that cure," Raven declared.

"No. I should look. You sho-"

"You can't stop me," Raven said, casting a level glare at Jinx. Jinx returned it with a pleading one of her own, but eventually gave up.

"Stubborn b!t(h! Why do I even waste my breath?" Jinx ranted as she stalked off in a different direction.

* * *

Jinx was bombarded by identical rooms no mater where her feet took her.

"Where is everybody? This is worse than shopping in one of those stores where everybody avoids you," Jinx whined as she walked the halls. There wasn't a soul in sight. Jinx walked near a door that retracted into the ceiling. Inside the room was a table littered with manuals and tubes of all shapes and sizes. Jinx found herself wishing Gizmo was on hand.

"Come on! Where's the cure?" Jinx searched the room hoping something would just scream "Zombie Remedy," at her. It was not to be. She looked at some of the papers on the desk.

"Tomatoes...soda...fly spray...Play Boy..." Jinx read. "What the F---? This is a shopping list." Jinx looked around the room again, "This could take a while. 'And this is only one room ... Can't believe I was worried about her...I'm dying too...damn Titan.' Her thoughts began to wonder.

A sound alerted Jinx. It originated from the room's one door. She braced herself for a deadly encounter. In walked one of the last people she would have expected to see.

"Robin?"

"Where's Raven?" the Titan's leader asked, closing the distance between them.

"Oh, I'm fine. Haven't grown an extra head or anything. Thanks for asking," Jinx scoffed. Robin held the same no-nonsense glare he had entered the room with. It occurred to Jinx that it probably seemed suspicious to find her acting independently. "We split up to cover more ground. She was trying to call you," Jinx added.

Robin reached for his communicator. Electricity danced around a crack in the top of it. In all the excitement it must have been damaged.

"The one day I decide not to carry a spare..." Robin cursed his luck. "Did you find anything?"

"Nooooo..." Jinx started, and then had to consider what 'anything' meant to the detective. "Wait. We fought Slade again!" Jinx said. "I should start from the beginning. I mean, from last time Raven called you."

Robin waited for her to begin. Jinx found it strange sharing information with the Titan's so freely but times were strange.

Jinx related to Robin how they had found Sherry, lost her and met her mother, Annette Birkin. She told him how between Annette, her husband and Umbrella the city came to be a city of the walking dead.

"Then Slade showed up and killed her. On our way down to the lab her husband attacked Raven. Sherry doesn't know what happened to her dad though."

"William, huh?" Robin said, remembering his own encounter with the monster. The Titan began to analyze the wealth of information Jinx had just given him. The Titans had been out done of thier own city by rats? Rats had carried the virus to the citizens right under his nose. Robin pushed his disappointment aside.

"I still don't understand Slade's part in this."

"Why Robin. Why don't you try going to the source," his voice entered the room before him.

"Slade!" Robin roared.

"Calm down Robin. I'm merely here to thank you. We did it!"

"Enough riddles!" Jinx spat at him.

"I agree. You've done so much better than I anticipated," Slade said.

"So just what did we accomplish together?" Robin asked with his bo staff trained on Slade's movements.

"Brought down this evil empire of course. A small portion of it anyway. You see, they were moving into my territory and I couldn't take them down myself," Slade stated.

"And the chip Gizmo stole form the Umbrella lab?" Robin asked.

"A red haring."

"You set us up?" Jinx was outraged. "One of those jerks injected me with something because of you!"

"Sacrifices were made on both sides," Slade said. Jinx paled.

"You're saying...but there's a cure right?" Jinx said despairingly.

"There is...no… cure..." Slade said slowly, mockingly. Jinx felt her heart fall. "Don't let that trouble you though, my ethically challenged sylph. You don't need a cure because you don't have the disease."

"What?" Jinx couldn't believe her ears. He had to be pulling her chain. "But in the lab..."

"You were also a red haring dear. To keep bird-boy guessing until it was too late for him to slam the prison doors on the castoffs Umbrella would have sacrificed to him. That's what they would have done. Blamed it on a few of their less useful employees and continued with their underhanded activities the next day. You see, I had to blow their activities wide open. The city had to fall. It should have run its course with you by now."

"You...sick...monster! You had no right to play with the lives of people like that!" Robin cried, charging Slade blindly. A fight broke out.

Jinx was dazed. She was dazed by this revelation. She felt horribly used, but the sense of relief all but buried this. Robin continued to assault Slade. The two moved around the lab fighting. Jinx had nothing more to gain from any off this. She watched for a moment, not knowing what to do with herself.

The battled ended when Slade delivered a critical blow to Robin's chest that sent him across the room. Robin sprung to his feet but the pain brought him back to his knees before he could do anything else.

"Sllllaaaade..." Robin hissed out, before coughing up his own blood.

"I have a very long to-do-list to attend to. Another time Robin," Slade said. "Fair warning: this place is rigged to blow sky high."

Jinx looked from Robin to Slade's retreating and back to Robin. Briefly she wondered if she could take Slade. She dismissed the idea as quickly as it had come. If she couldn't beat Robin how the hell was she going to stop the super-criminal and more importantly, what was in it for her?

"You alright bird-boy?" Jinx asked him.

"We...have to get out of here."

"Ok. I'll get Raven. Can you get Sherry?" Jinx asked.

"How can I trust you? You could just escape and not tell her..."

Jinx frowned.

"Then I guess you'll just have to try to find both of them before this blows up then, won't you?" Jinx challenged. Robin looked her in the eyes. She wanted to help Raven at least. He could tell this but what he couldn't understand was why.

"I'm counting on you," Robin said as Jinx helped him to his feet.

* * *

Raven peered down the other end the large room overlooking a train station and found nothing but a computer terminal. Bus sized pipes stretched from one end of the room to other above, below and beside her. A simple scaffold and elevator were apparently put in place for maintenance. Raven turned to try her luck with another room when a large silhouette stopped her. It stalked out from the shadow of a pipe and into the light. It was the giant from the police station.

"You? What are you after?" Raven asked as she backed away.

The behemoth was no more talkative now than before. His face was as hard as pale stone.

"Guess the cat has your tongue. That just leaves me with the rest of you!" Raven said, reaching for the waist high crates scattered about the room with her powers and tossing them at him. He brought up a fist and reduced them to oversized splinters. Raven took to the air to gain some distance when he snatched her by the leg and slammed her face first into the wire mesh floor of the scaffolding. The fall caused various wounds from her last battle to ache anew.

"I can't die yet. Jinx will have been right," Raven thought as she rolled on her back. Her body didn't stay their long. She was lifted off the ground by the neck. Raven squirmed as tremendous pressure force was exerted on her throat. She couldn't even cry out for help. She felt like her head would explode.

"Let her go!" Raven was sure this demand was a figment of her imagination. Maybe even her own thoughts but soon after she was weightless, falling, and then landing roughly on the scaffolding again. She sat up quickly, looking for the giant. He was being battered by bright pink projectiles. Hex bolts. The ill luck caused crates to fall from the railing Jinx was standing onto the trench coat garbed assailant. They had no more effect then when Raven had used them. Jinx blasted at one of the large pipes. Bolts sprang from it and it fell, crushing her advisory.

Jinx leaped from the platform like a diver spreading her arms wide, did a vertical flip, then a 360 and landed on her feet.

"Guess that's all for-" before she finished the pipe split in two and out stepped Mr. X. He attempted to backhand Jinx, but she back flipped out of range of the attack. He threw up both hands interlacing his fingers to make a club and tried to bring it down in Jinx's head. He was foiled by pipes that were now as black as night and alive. They wrapped him up like a snakes.

"I can't hold him long," Raven said.

"I got an idea!" Jinx said, dashing for Mr. X. She began pounding on his metal ensnared form with fists and karate kicks.

"What the hell are you-" Raven began.

"See if you can push him over the edge!" Jinx shouted. Raven tried to urge the metal towards the railing with her powers. The man-like creature fought back. He tossed his arms up and freed himself. His massive fist caught Jinx and sent her flying across the room. She slammed into the computer terminal, but not before casting one last Hex Bolt. It caught X in the face and sent him over the rail. He plunged into a fiery chemical vat. Raven walked to the edge and watched him try to escape before finally going under. She turned her attention to Jinx.

"Are you alright?"

"Ahhhh F---! That hurts!" Jinx said, peeling herself off a damaged terminal and falling on her side. Pain was blazing up and down her back.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked Jinx as she began to heal her back.

"Currently withering in pain before you..." Jinx said without really thinking about it. She had probably hit streets softer than that oversized PC behind her.

"No. I mean why aren't you searching the other side of the lab like I told you too?"

"You complaining again?" Jinx asked.

"No. I just need to know," Raven said.

"There's nothing to find Rae. Turns out I'm not sick and there is no cure for our zombie friends. I ran into your fearless leader. He said we needed to get out of here. Slade's going to blow this place up."

"How can you be so sure," Raven said, her brow furrowing with disappointment.

"The jerk who infected me told me himself. Slade used me to get to you and the other Titans," Jinx told her.

* * *

"Hey, I've got something," Beast Boy said. He stood with Starfire in a room that was taller than wide and filled with screens showing the rest of the lab. They had been in the lab only ten minutes before happening upon the room.

"It is Raven," Starfire cheered. Watching the black and white screen they could see her making her way from one room to another with Jinx in toe. "What room is this?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"I have no idea," Beast boy. "Maybe we should wait until they enter a room we can recognize and meet them there," his eyes trailed over the equipment, "unless there's a speaker phone we can use to call 'em." There was, but he soon found it wasn't working.

Starfire located a map.

"Great. But it's not much help if we don't know where they are," Beast Boy pointed out.

"Behold," Starfire said, pointing to area on the map. "Notice they are in a room with train. A train would need long tracks, yes? They should be in the longest room on the map.

Beast Boy blinked at Starfire's brilliance and looked at the map. Sure enough, one room was exceedingly longer than all the others.

"Alright Star! Let's go then!" Beast Boy yelled.

Light blasted the darkness and revealed to Raven's waiting eyes the train that would lead her and her friends to freedom. The girls began to descend the stairwell. A mob of zombies waited for them.

"Well...for old times sake," Jinx said, cracking her knuckles. She launched for them, flipping with her feet together and slammed them down on top of the nearest zombie's head. The next got a kick in the face and his knee kicked from under him. Hand's reached for her. She spun towards them but ducked and slammed her fists into the mid section of their owner.

Other zombies fell prey to parts of the stairwell that had been ripped into rods and used like arrows by Raven. They rained down on the zombies pinning them to the ground.

"Wicked..." Jinx said admiring the mess she and Raven made. Raven shook her head.

"This should not be happening. We...I have failed them," Raven said with a hint of remorse.

Jinx looked at the bodies and tried to follow Raven's line of thought.

"But these were those b$trd scientists that started this whole mess in the first place," Jinx pointed out, noticing he lab coats many of them wore. She knew Raven's response.

"I meant the ones in the city," Raven said.

Jinx looked back at the massacre. Disturbingly, some were still twitching and moaning. She watched Raven make her way to the train, wishing she could say something to make her feel better. Jinx, herself, couldn't summon any feeling for these people. She didn't even know them. She thought it was probably for the best. Crying for the enemy now wouldn't make escaping them any easier.

Jinx entered the train. It was spacious. It was more than likely meant for carrying food and lab equipment. Raven was trying the command terminal.

"It's not working. It seems to need more power," Raven told her.

"Great. You want me to get out and push?" Jinx quipped.

She could have sworn Raven smirked before shoving her out the train.

"Let's get this thing running," Raven said. She lifted into the air and surveyed the station. "There," she said once something caught her eyes. She led Jinx to a gate. Raven floated over it. Jinx hopped over it in a single bound.

In the far corner of the little area of the station, Raven puzzled over components vital to the train's operation. Jinx didn't understand any of it and decided to blame her Hive Academy training for allowing her into the field with skills inferior to a Titan. At least when it came to hot-wiring trains.

After a couple moments of Raven's meddling all the lights in their area shut off.

"I thought you knew what you were doing!" Jinx complained.

"I do. I had to reroute some power from the lab to the train," Raven explained.

Their banter was disturbed by a peculiar sound. In the direction it came from, they could make out the figure to be a large man climbing out of a flaming chemical vat. Upon further inspection they realized it was the same vat their seven-foot stalker had fell into.

The creature dropped to their level, landing in a squatting position. It no longer wore the trench coat. It's chest and arms were not only covered in fleshy black armor much like William and tipped with nine-inch claws for fingers, but they were also on fire. His massive legs were as white as his stone face. He stood throwing his arms aside in a challenge like gesture.

"T-this guy kn-nows his horror movies," Jinx said, backing into Raven. Panic was in her voice. Not a good sign, Raven thought. Now that she thought about it, Jinx had nothing to gain by staying. This was the part where her type usually made themselves scarce.

"I still don't understand why he's after us," Raven said, more to herself than to Jinx.

"Please allow me," Slade said. He stood on the platform the girls originally fought Mr. X on.

"Look. It's our friggin' guardian angel," Jinx spat.

"He's a bio weapon, much like William, sent by Umbrella to retrieve the G-Virus sample and likely silence any witnesses."

"But we don't have any samples," Raven stated.

"No. But Sherry does," Slade informed them.

"Wha?" Raven started but was cut short. Mr. X charged and to her dismay, he was twice as fast as before. She fell more than avoided the uppercut slash that ended with him standing over her vulnerable form. She only had enough time to look up as he prepared to end her life.

Jinx dived at Raven and rolled with her. It was enough to save Raven, but Jinx didn't get off so easy. Mr. X's claws skinned her thigh. The pain was immeasurable.

"Come on Titan," Slade boasted sounding outright disappointed, "I expected a better show than this."

"You...saved me..." Raven said, slight disbelief in her voice.

"It's not the first time if you care to remember, but who's counting right?"

Without another word Raven used her power to shove Jinx across the floor. X was slaking towards them again. Raven stood, hoping she'd have enough time and started ripping the poles off the gate with her power. She fired three at him and he cut them all in half. Raven took those pieces and fired them again. More followed. Each time he cut them in half, he made more for her to use. Soon he was unable to deflect them all and they plunged into his arms, chest and legs. He tensed and seemed to be silently battling immense pain, and then he shifted a couple muscles and continued his advance.

Raven began to remove the rods she had stabbed him with, intent on reusing them, when he rushed her. She was sent skidding across the hard concrete. Somehow she had avoided the claws. Raven sprung to her feet as he preformed a familiar animation of throwing his hands above his head for an axe handle like attack.

Jinx watched nearby helplessly. She refused to even look at her wounded leg.

"It won't end like this! I won't let you kill the Titan!" Jinx said summoning her Hex. The pain in her leg was amplified twofold: a warning from her body not to exert herself while in such a state. She blocked logic out.

"Fascinating development for a selfish criminal. Almost gives me goose bumps," Slade said, "I think I've seen my fill." He leaned down to get what he considered a great equalizer.

The Umbrella engineered mutant pounded furiously on Raven's shield. She was losing strength rapidly.

"Catch!" Slade shouted to her. He tossed something that looked like a stick with a rocket on one end.

"An R.P.G." Jinx exclaimed. Raven could have her degree in stealing trains, but Jinx knew her weapons. She crawled towards it, abandoning her attempts to summon a Hex bolt. She snatched it and found standing to be a difficult task. Once she was part way up, ignoring blinding waves of pain she struggled to aim. Her arms were shaking. Everything was shaking.

Raven's shield died and she fell to her knees. Her eyes trailed to Jinx as X prepared the deathblow. With one last ounce of strength Raven covered Jinx's body with black energy to keep her still. Now steady, Jinx fired. The Rocket hit it's mark and blew the creature to bits of flesh and smoke. Jinx promptly collapsed afterward. Raven scrambled, not even getting back on her feet, but rather crawling on all fours, to Jinx's side. She began to heal the girl.

"We should stop meeting like this," Raven told her.

"I agree. Need to save you without getting killed in the process," Jinx smirked.

"Why did you stay?" Raven asked, not being able to even begin to fathom an explanation herself.

"I donno. Still don't think I can change?" Jinx countered. She knew the real answer now. And it made her heart pound. Not a good thing when you're bleeding profusely.

Raven smirked. "You did all this just to spite me?"

"Damn Titan! You think I nearly killed myself for that?" Jinx regretted her out burst. It made her feel lightheaded. Raven had a full-blown smile now. First one Jinx had ever seen on her face. 'Or maybe it was worth it,' Jinx thought.

"Come now children," Slade said, "time is of the essence." He dropped down beside them and started marching in the direction of the train.

"Who said you could come," Jinx hissed. She had an arm over Raven's shoulder and was being helped along. Raven was only able to close the wound. She couldn't do anything for the blood loss.

"I don't need the approval of those who don't have the strength to force me off," Slade said. "But this should give you and your friends the incentive to put some pep in their step," he turned and showed them a remote. He pressed it and an alarm was sounded.

"WARRNING. THE SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. THIS SEQUENCE CANNOT BE ABORTED. EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY."

"How thoughtful of you Slade," Raven grumbled at him.

Raven and Jinx reclined in the control room while Slade got the train running. Soon they were joined by Starfire and Beast Boy. It wasn't much later that Robin appeared with Sherry.

"Slade!" Robin was shocked and equally outraged to see the man again so soon.

"Raven!" Sherry cried, diving on the female titan. For Starfire and Beast Boy, seeing Raven return the gesture was only second on the list of all things strange to finding Slade controlling their escape vessel.

"Now is neither the time nor the place, Robin." Slade said calmly. "Besides...I still owe you."

"FIVE MINUTES UNTIL DETONATION."

With a little more argument the Titans were convinced that taking on Slade was not in the best interest of anyone at the moment. The train started up and they were well on their way out of the lab. The Titans sat in complete silence. It lasted only until a loud metallic clang echoed through the other end of the rail carts.

"Seems we have stowaways. Check on that would you?" Slade instructed.

"Titan's Go!" Robin ordered.

"Jinx, could you watch Sherry?" Raven asked. A slight softness rounded her words that until now, Jinx had only heard when she talked to Sherry.

"Sure. Leave me with the hard part," Jinx scoffed, throwing an arm around Sherry. The blonde giggled.

Starfire used a Starbolt to illuminate the dark passage as they journeyed to the back of the train. Then, he found them.

"Sick...of the never say die routine," Raven said as a familiar giant stalked out of the darkness. It was the ultimate bio weapon. It was William.

"Titans. Projectiles!" Robin said, taking several birder-rangs from his utility belt. Starfire started tossing Starbolts like a machine gun. Beast Boy turned into a Kangaroo and began kicking crates at the abomination.

William dashed into the oncoming fire of all shapes and sizes. He jumped, snatched Starfire out of the air and slammed her against the transport floor. When Beast Boy came to her rescue he was receive a slash of his chest for his trouble. Robin flew in recklessly with a flying kick. He meant to pull away after seeing it had little effect but Willam was too fast. Willam grabbed Robin by his head and made ready to fire an embryo much like he had done with Brian Irons.

"I've had enough!" Raven said. Her friends were tore from Williams grasp by black energy. They were then tossed neatly back into the control room. Willam turned his attention to the single remaining Titan. He just stood there as she charged up her power. He had plans of his own. His form began to decompose before her very eyes. He became a large puddle of black and purple. Tentacles fired out from it. It was as big as half the rail cart they were in. He retained the exceptionally large red eye that was shaking a bell. In the center of the mutant was a trail of teeth in a chainsaw like position.

Raven dashed back in mid air while the creature propelled itself along to the floor with its tentacles. Meanwhile, the cart was turning pitch black with Raven's influence. Once it was completely hers she dashed out of the room. One of the tentacles caught her shin and tripped her. She severed it by closing the door to the cart housing William. Raven then used every ounce of strength to crush the rail cart with her foe inside.

The train broke out into the sunlight then. Raven's powers continued to grind and compress the rail cart. Dozens of tentacles were slipping out from it. Reaching for her. Raven continued to crush it until it was nearly half it's original size, then with a tremendous level of effort the dark mage shoved half the train off the tracks and pushed it back into the tunnel they were escaping. She passed out before the explosions did the rest.

* * *

"What are you talking about?"

"They can't do that!"

"They can and they will. Don't believe me? Wait and see."

"I don't believe this!"

"I don't care whether you do or not. It's your government. Time to move on Titans."

"What about our friend Cyborg!"

"Where is he?"

"He had to...recharge. He should be in the tower..."

"I'm going back."

"You'll never make it."

"I... have to try!"

Raven hopped this was a dream. The nature of this conversation was most unsettling. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and the worst was confirmed.

"I should go. I can fly,"

"Starfire...no..."

"Can the dramatics. Robin, I still owe you,"

They were in the wilderness. The sound of a helicopter hit Raven's ears. All the Titans watched as it landed. Out stepped two Sladebots. Two more followed with a familiar cybernetically enhanced Titan.

"Cyborg!" The sense of elation and relief was so strong that even Raven wanted to join in and she still didn't know what was going on. She sat up taking in the sights. Sherry was sleeping on the grass beside her. Starfire, Beast Boy and Robin were retrieving Cyborg from Sladebots that weren't even putting up a fight. Her friends seemed insanely happy.

Slade stepped into his chopper and his machines followed.

"We'll be in touch," Slade said. Robin glared at him, but didn't say a word as the chopper took off.

"Sorry to worry 'yall," Cyborg said. "When they showed up to get me I...destroyed nearly all of them before they took me down."

"Understandable dude," Beast Boy said.

"Ready for someone to tell me what the hell's going on now," Raven said. They all turned noticing she was awake for the first time.

"Raven..." Robin started, choking back regret. "The Pentagon has ordered the complete annihilation of Jump City in order to protect the rest of the country. They've already launched a missile that will wipe it off the face of the earth,"

They were all silent for the longest time. Robin was next to speak. He filled Cyborg in about Umbrella's involvement.

"Where's Jinx?" Raven asked them. By their reaction it was clear the minx had chosen to make herself scarce. While surprise did not come to Raven she still felt a odd tinge of disappointment though she couldn't pinpoint why. Escaping was actually the most logical thing Jinx had done since this madness began.

Raven was struck with inspiration as she replayed many of the events of the nightmare over and over again in her head. She reached for Sherry's pendant and fiddled with it. It opened and inside was a small purple vial.

"How did you know?" Robin asked her.

"I donno," Raven said, not taking her eyes off the vial. "Guess when you work with these unstable individials long enough you end up thinking like them."

**END.**

For those that forgot(and those that want to kill me now) look out for the spinoff that will focus on Jinx and Raven and, yes! conclude the parring.


End file.
